


Factious (Overwatch AU-Reaper76)

by FandomsInBooks



Series: Convergent [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gore, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Slow Burn × Divergent × pretty much fluff × Other things mentioned × OCs - Freeform ×, betray, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: (Book 2 of Convergent) Jack and the gang head out to Amity, meeting up with people for protection. After their cover gets's blown they go to Candor where they meet up with the rest of the Dauntless and they have to decide what to do after that. After a very vicious attack from Erudite Gabriel and Jack escape with the gang to Factionless, where they meet up with the Junkers and find someone Gabriel thought was dead.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another book! Welp, let's get started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here we go! Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all the love!

 Everyone has a moment where they can't feel anything, their body just goes into shock. Pure numbness spreads through your body like it's tearing you apart, but you can't do anything about it. You feel tired, moving isn't an option, and if you haven't felt this moment before, then you've never been outside running constantly, always doing something without a single break, always scared of stopped, but starting to feel the fatigue of the day, before finally going home and laying on your bed for hours.

Jack was leaning against the walls of the trains, he felt like dying if that was a better explanation. Also, the plan was changed drastically within the last few hours....

A Few Hours Back:

Ana ran forward, hugging her daughter close to her chest while sobbing. Jack felt the bitterness fill him with poison, his dad was burned just like Ana has so claimed he wanted to be. Jack looked down, holding back any negative emotions.

But Gabriel read him like a book.

He patted Jack's shoulder, letting him lean against him. Pharah smiled at them, "So, wanna hear what happened?" Jack nodded, smirking at her as Ana made her sit down.

"Well, I woke up from the simulation. I was laying on the ground, Ice was above me and was about to shoot me, but I took her down and-" Pharah stopped, her smile faded. "I killed her..." Pharah said sadly.

"She was a bitch anyway." Sombra murmured, making D.Va hide a laugh.

"It's what happens with war honey, people die," Ana assured her, finishing wrapping up her leg.

"Now, we need to get getting going as soon as possible," Ana said, standing up and cleaning off her hands as much as she could. Pharah stood up, favoring her leg. Reinhardt held out a hand, allowing Pharah to use him as a walking stick.

"Let's get going," Gabriel said, turning around and walking toward the stairs that lead out of the Chasm. Jack glanced at everyone, but no one seemed to objectify that he was leading the mission now. Jack caught up with him, shouldering the massive pulse rifle. They got to the top, where they finally found the two missing factionless. Roadhog and Junkrat were kicked back on some chairs, Junkrat smiling like it was Christmas.

"'Ello mates. It was fun doin' business with ya, but now you owe us something." Junkrat stood up, his leg thunking as he walked forward.

"What would that be, another bunch of bombs?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head in annoyance.

"Nah, we want somethin' else. There's this guy in Erudite, he's an 'uge monkey guy, some experiment or whatever. Anyway, we need something from him, and you all are gonna get him." Junkrat puffed up his chest, but it was when Roadhog stood up that made all of them rethink their plan.

"Uh, well. How are we supposed to get in there?" Jack asked, "We're all kind of wanted."

"Not those two." Junkrat pointed at Sombra and D.Va. The two girls looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess..." Jack murmured.

"Cool, so here's what we're gonna do. I and my mate here are gonna go blow up their main area that has all their electrons and stuff, you two are gonna sneak in there, get the monkey, and meet us outside of Amity." Junkrat explained. It seemed very simple.

"What about us?" Ana growled, Jack could hear her eyes glaring through her mask. Junkrat waved his hands.

"Go do what ya planned on doin', either way, we're all goin' to Amity," Junkrat said with another shrug.

Everyone looked at each other before Jack turned to Sombra and D.Va. "So, do you guys think you can take something like this on?" He watched the two girls exchange evil looks, their smiles blooming strongly across their faces.

"Oh hell yes." They said in unison.

***

D.Va and Sombra followed the junker toward the Erudite building, they left Jack and the rest at the train, Ana giving them a location of where to meet up. D.Va was skipping, she's never done something like this, and she felt like people were being so reliant on her! She just didn't know why the Hog had to escort them instead of the Rat. He was huge, not to mention very noticeable. But D.Va knew they weren't walking into a trap, they would have tried to lure everyone else in right?

D.Va brushed off her worries, all she had to do was focus on her mission. The three arrived behind the Erudite building, Roadhog pulling out a long note. He gave it to Sombra before heading back toward the place he went.

"Bye!" D.Va called, but he didn't do anything but walk. Sombra scoffed, turning on her heel and walking toward the front entrance.

"Alright, we gotta get in there." Sombra said, jogging toward the front area. The two walked inside the entrance, blue walls scanned them as they walked through. The two slowly walked inside, no one but a single person was inside the office, a girl typed away, but looked terrified.

"Um, excuse me?" D.Va asked, "Do you know where we can find Winston?" Sombra let out a strangled noise, smacking her.

"Winston? Oh, he's up on the sixth floor." She said, sounding relieved.

"Thank you!" D.Va beamed, walking toward the elevator and hitting the button. Sombra looked slightly annoyed that what happened worked, but didn't further comment on it. They rode in silence, before a soft click indicated they were on the floor six.

The door opened, revealing a huge room with lab and science stuff. Windows surrounded the room, overlooking the city. D.Va and Sombra slowly walked out, they could hear three voices laughing over something.

"Winston it's amazing!" A girl with dark brown hair pulled into a bun was looking at a screen with a legit monkey. D.Va stared at it for a second, before breaking into a huge grin. Another girl was there, she had pretty blonde hair pulled into a tail and her eyes were as bright blue as Jack's.

"Excuse me." Sombra bit out, cocking her hip out slightly. D.Va smiled when all three turned around.

"Oh hello." The monkey had a very deep voice, he fixed his glasses slightly before trying for a smile but it only struck fear in little D.Va.

"I'm Sombra and this is D.Va, we're here for you." Sombra walked forward and handed him the note. The monkey took it, turning it over and reading it.

"Oh I see." He looked conflicted, but turned toward his computer, "Athena, it's time we go."

"Go where Winston?" The blonde asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm sorry Mercy but I don't think I have much time." Winston was up and moving quickly around his lab, picking things up and putting them in a small bag.

"But where?" Asked the other girl, her accent was somewhat interesting. D.Va could have sworn she'd heard something like it.

"Amity, or maybe Candor. Either way I'm not staying here."

"I'm sorry Mercy and Mei, but Winston can't give further details." A voice said over speakers. D.Va gasped, looking around in awe.

"Hello." Athena chuckled, seeing D.Va's amazement. D.va waved happily, giggling.

Mercy stood up, she stood just like Jack did, proud and respectful.

"Can we assist you?" Mercy asked kindly, making Winston stop for a second.

"If you'd like." Winston said, seeming happy by her offer.

"I'd love to!" Mei said standing up, "Just let me grab somethings."

"Me too." Mercy and Mei left quickly, leaving the monkey and the three girls alone for a moment.

"So you guys were there when they killed the Abnegation." Winston asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, I feel bad because I had no idea what I was doing." D.Va said with a sigh. Winston nodded, zipping the bag up before putting a headpiece on and typing away at his computer. They watched him transfer something to the piece he was wearing before seeming satisfied.

"Alright Athena, let's hope this works." The entire lab went dark, and Winston sighed heavily.

"Alright, we need to go now." Winston said urgently, walking toward a door. Mercy and Mei ran in, looking very scared.

"What happened?" Mercy asked, running toward Winston.

"Athena is no longer running the Erudite building-" The building shook, a loud explosion coming from the bottom of the building.

"Also it looks like we might not last long here." Winston opened the door, stairs leading down. The five ran down the stairs, Winston going faster than the girls. They finally came to the bottom, Winston kicked open a door, and ran toward what looked like to be a small truck.

Sombra and D.Va hit the back with Mei and Winston while Mercy quickly decided she was the one driving. It started and with a groan it shot out of it's little hiding spot. Everywhere was covering in dust, but D.Va could hear the evil cackling of Junkrat.

They drove for a long while, before Sombra knocked on the window and told Mercy where they were going.

***

Jack was laying next to Gabriel, supposedly suppose to be sleeping, but he couldn't close his eyes for the life of him.

He was worried, he was scared, and he was mourning. He was scared for D.Va and Sombra, hoping they're okay and that they'll get home soon enough, he was terrified for them and what would happen to all his friends. He was scared Pharah was going to go from lucky to unlucky real quick, and then his dad.

God, it nearly brought him to tears again. He couldn't get the look out of his face, his dad smiling than the next falling down dead. The look Widowmaker had in her face, Jack didn't even know if he should call her by her real name, she was terrifying.

Jack didn't realize Gabriel was awake till he smoothed back his hair and tried to comfort him, Jack was crying again dammit.

"Hey, it's okay Jackie, we're safe." He hushed, kissing the top of his forehead, but all Jack could do was cry and feel another stab to his heart from the nickname.

Jack finally calmed down after awhile, but he felt empty.

Gabriel must have given up on sleep too, he stood up, stretching before offering a hand toward Jack, "Let's go see what those guys are doing huh?"

The two walked down toward the group who were quietly talking over a map, McCree and Ana were looking down while Reinhardt was sound asleep on a couch and Zarya was looking out the window.

Ana looked up, "Morning." They nodded at her before looking at the map. It was very outdated, but it had a rough idea of how the area was lay out. Ana labeled buildings as the faction headquarters, Amity not on the map. McCree and Ana seemed to have a good idea of how Erudite laid everything out and what their next motives are.

"It's not official, but it's an idea." Ana said with a shrug, Jack scanned the map, it was good, but not great. Erudite had a lot of better stuff than they had, so they were almost perfect. Jack wondered how they could get on their level, it seemed slightly impossible, but it could happen, it might.

Suddenly Zarya perked up, "Someone is here." She said, walking toward the door. Jack followed her out, Gabriel and Ana on his heels. They opened the door, and Jack almost laughed, the Rat wasn't kidding.

A monkey jumped out of the truck, looking a little out of place but walked toward them with confidence.

"Hello! I'm Winston, pleasure meeting you." The monkey beamed. "Thank you for helping me out of Erudite, I plan on helping you guys with everything I can to help bring them down from their rein."

"Thank you Winston." Zarya smiled, "I am-" She stopped dead in her tracks as another girl stepped out of the back with D.Va and Sombra. She had her hair pulled into a bun and her brown eyes were huge and sweet.

"Uh." Zarya cleared her throat, "I am Zarya, and who might the rest of your friends be?" Zarya had a faint blush across her pale face, but she tried to play it off. Winston smiled, turning toward the girls.

Jack's heart suddenly stopped, and he couldn't help it, something familiar was right there in front of him, "Angela!" He cried tripping over himself just trying to hug her. Angela smiled widely, hugging her brother as tight as she could.

The two stood there for as long as they could, Jack's heart was bleeding now. He pulled back, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I have to tell you something." Angela's smile dropped.

"What is it?"

"Dad...He got shot. He's dead." Her face drained of color and her beautiful blue eyes widened.

"How?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll...tell you later." Jack said, looking down. His first observation was Angela was taller, her hair longer, and she was wearing makeup. Jack smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Someone's gotten taller."

Angela's smile returned, she punched him lightly, before she quirked an eyebrow and started squeezing his arms.

"OH MY GOD!" She hollered, laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world right now.

"What?" Jack asked, trying to pull his arm away.

"You actually got some muscle! You're not a stick anymore! Ha!" She kept laughing poking him while Jack slapped her away and laughed.

"Seriously, I should have went to Dauntless!" She laughed, poking his cheek. Jack rolled his eyes widely.

"Well, it's amazing to see you again Angela." Ana said behind them, "And somehow both of you are taller than me." Angela shoved Jack out of the way, giving Ana a huge hug.

"Yes, it seems we keep growing." She chuckled, "Is Fareeha here?" The snicker that came from Jack made Angela blush, she turned around, sending him a very harsh glare while he kept snickering under his breath.

"Yes, she's resting though, she got shot in the leg." Ana grumbled, sounding annoyed. Angela's whipped around and without any warning kicked Jack.

"OW!" Jack yelled

"YOU LET FAREEHA GET HURT!" She yelled back.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Jack rubbed his side, his shoulder letting off a wave of pain from being moved so suddenly.

"Can I see her?" Angela asked urgently, Ana laughing behind her hand.

"Yes, follow me." Ana was still laughing as she walked toward the house. Angela grabbed Jack's shirt and dragged him inside with her. He walked past Gabriel who had a shit-eating grin, Zarya looking beyond amused.

Reinhardt hugged Angela, before letting them go see Pharah who was dead asleep. Angela settled down next to her on a chair, putting her hand on Pharah's.

Pharah suddenly jolted awake, grabbing Angela's hand and was about to punch her when recognition washed over her face, "Angela?"

"Fareeha!" Angela smiled, despite almost getting punched. Pharah relaxed.

"Uh, it's Pharah now actually..." She said little awkwardly. Angela laughed.

"Well I'm Mercy now."

"That's a cute name." Pharah smiled, Jack made a gagging noise, which made both girls whip around and glare at him, Pharah even threw something at him but missed him by a long shot.

"Leave us be Jack!" Angela snapped, poking her tongue out. Jack did the same before leaving them with Ana. The monkey and Reinhardt were making quick friends, eating a thing of peanut butter while bananas were discarded on the table.

Jack picked one up and started peeling it.

"So you're Jack Morrison?" The monkey asked, making Jack nod."I'm Winston, pleasure to meet you." Jack looked up, smiling.

"And you, welcome to the fucked up group." He bit into his banana, Reinhardt and Gabriel laughing at his little joke.

Winston chuckled, "Yes, it seems Erudite is sort of ruining everything."

"No shit." Sombra grumbled, spinning her knife on the table.

"Well," Winston stood up, putting down a bag next to the table and pulling out what looked to be a stick made of metal. He placed it on the table, extending the stick to the piece of woods width, hitting his headpiece, and the entire table lighting up with a 3D map of what read to be Chicago.

"Woah." Everyone in the room said, looking at the blue hologram map.

"I was the head of Erudite, they should have treated me better." Winston grumbled, sitting down and glaring at the map.

"Wait, you ran Erudite?" Jack asked in awe of the monkey. Winston puffed up a little.

"Yes, I was the one who created all their tec, I've made a lot of serums, and have helped Jason create a great number of decisions. But they didn't like me, the rest of Erudite treated me like I was their dog, that I would do anything for them. But I refuse now, I don't want innocent people dying from what I've created." Everyone was quiet from Winston's speech.

"And you were right to do it Winston." Angela, or Mercy's, voice carried over the silence. She walked out with Ana and Pharah behind her.

"Thank you." Winston said with a nod toward Mercy. "Now." The map started making red dots everywhere and Jack could slowly see a very scary, sneaky, and dirty plan being formed in front of their eyes.

"They'll kill off the rest of the factions and make Erudite the only faction." Jack whispered.

"Yes." Winston said with a very heavy sigh. "They're taking out all Divergents, all factions, and anyone who doesn't agree with them."

"That's ridiculous." Pharah spat, "So we're going to do what?"

Ana stepped forward, "First things first, inform the other remaining factions of what's going on, and I'd like to include the factionless. The two guys who helped us get Dauntless back in their right minds said they wanted to help."

"Mako and Jamieson are guys who do stuff on their own. But I bet they have ties with whoever is giving shelter to the factionless." Winston said with nod.

"What did that note say?" Sombra asked, making Winston look slightly uncomfortable.

"It was just informing us of who we should be working with." A second voice came from Winston's headpiece. Everyone stared at Winston for a minute, staring at his headpiece.

"Um, this is Athena." He laughed awkwardly, "She was the heart of Erudite."

"Was?" Gabriel asked.

"Like I said, I'm working with you guys now." Winston said, looking at Mercy.

"And how can we trust you'll work with us the entire time?" McCree asked, Jack, seeing their doubts. He could understand why they would be hesitant to let Winston join them, but he was a nervous wreck, Jack could see that plainly.

"Look at him." Jack said little to harshly, "Does he look like he'll turn back? He's nervous as it is. Plus, Erudite didn't treat him right. I wouldn't want to go back to a place where someone hurt me." Jack felt like he was taking lead again, but he refused to let everyone drag Winston down.

"He's helping us, we've got a lot of info right here in front of us. Instead of doubting him we should be thanking him. Winston is going to be a very core person in this new fight, and I'll be damned if you guys make him regret working with us."

It seemed to make it final that Winston was working with them, no one spoke up, but Ana had a huge smile on her face.

"You're just like your father." She chuckled, patting Jack's shoulder, "We're grateful for Winston's help, I agree we need to treat him the utmost respect. But it is quite doubtful he'll stay with us the entire time-"

"After that speech," Winston was tearing up, "I'll never go back. No has ever stood up for me like that." Jack smiled at Winston, who needed a moment.

They formulated a plan from there. Jack, Gabriel, Mercy, Pharah and Jesse would go to Amity, everyone else would head for Candor where many Dauntless soldiers were waiting.

Jack only hope this is going to be as smooth as possible, but knowing his luck he'll be shot down dead before having something actually work out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Let's do this next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondatta

Nothing, of course, was going Jack's way. Jack and Gabriel waved everyone off before leaving toward Amity, catching a train to the outer area of the walls. Jack accidentally fell asleep on Gabriel's shoulder, ignoring the hissing giggle from Pharah and Mercy. Jack was woken up as they approached, Jack was getting used to the heavy rifle, it wasn't weighing him down more, and it felt nice having a weapon like it.

Jack saw them before everyone else did.

"SHIT!" Jack threw back his sister as a sniper bullet zipped by. Mercy clung to Jack, her eyes wide.

"Dammit, they have a sniper. It might be Widow." Jack snarled, glaring outside. Gabriel stood up, looking outside.

"I'll take care of her."

"Wait what-" But Jack couldn't say anything else before Gabriel threw himself off the train and disappeared from sight. Again, a legit shadow.

Jack grunted in annoyance. They needed to get off the train now or they'll get dragged across the city again. Jack waited, a signal or something, but all that happened was another bullet shooting across and snapping the metal. Jack sighed, he couldn't wait anymore.

Jack started looking around his rifle, trying to find something that would be useful in this situation. Jack suddenly hit open a secret compartment, three rockets tied inside. Jack smirked, "Cover me." He said to Pharah, before coming out of cover and firing the rockets at Widow. He saw the sniper dodge, Jack indicated for everyone to go no.

Pharah and Mercy jumped off into the soft grass, McCree going next than Jack. He landed easily, before ducking behind rubble. He waited, Pharah and Mercy were giving him looks, he could practically hear McCree's heavy breathing, shit was he hurt?

Jack then heard it, he heard Widow yell in anger, before pure silence.

Jack peeked out, Gabriel had Widow knocked out cold and was hoisting her over his shoulder. The two made eye contact, and Jack motioned for everyone to stand.

McCree looked fine, but Jack could tell something was wrong. He didn't have time to dwell, he could hear people, and they had to go now. Jack sprinted across the fields, Gabriel meeting them halfway.

"Jesse let's go!" Gabriel yelled, entering numbers into a keypad that locked the gate. McCree stumbled a bit but made it.

"You okay?" Jack asked, McCree only winked at him.

The gates opened, and quickly then ran out, heading toward Amity. It was long, it might take awhile, but the group kept at it. It was dark when they saw a glimpse of life. Besides the corn fields, a huge orchard spread out in front of them, leading down toward a small single house. Jack could see other houses spread out, and a single but very huge house smack in the middle, where a huge tree was growing from.

Fields of food and wealth lay before them. They ran through the fields and orchards before, with much relief, stopped in front of the small cabin. A man was inside, he was looking up at the sky, his eyes were a beautiful blue and his skin was tanned. He had no hair and wore no shirt, but had yellow baggy pants that cuffed at his ankles.

"Hello," Jack said, making the poor kid jump. He stayed sat, looking at them with surprise.

"Welcome my friends." He said, smiling, "What brings you?"

"What's your name?" Jack asked, stopped in front of him.

"My name is Zenyatta, and you?"

"Jack, Jack Morrison. Um, can I speak with whoever is in charge of Amity?" Jack let the statement settle over Zenyatta before he looked suddenly very troubled.

"Um, well. Mondatta is currently sleeping. I will have to get a friend of mine to escort you to a place for tonight. But Mondatta will be glad to speak tomorrow."

"Right." Jack looked down at him, "Um, so can you show us to where we're staying."

"Lucio!" Zenyatta suddenly yelled, making Jack and Gabriel reach for their guns. A kid with dark skin suddenly appeared, he wore roller blades and a shirt with a frog on it.

"Hello hello!" He smiled, stopping next to Zenyatta. He had dreadlocks tied in the back of his head, the tips dyed green.

"Lucio?" McCree suddenly said, making the kid light up.

"Jesse! Woah man it's great to see you!" He hugged McCree before the two got into a quick 'how are things' conversation.

Jack was starting to get impatient. He was tired, his legs and feet hurt, and dead hungry.

"Anyway." Jack snapped, his voice sounding cold, "We need to either talk to...Mondatta or we need a place to stay."

"Right," Lucio said, clapping his hands, "Follow me. I'll be back Zeny." Lucio chimed before skating toward the back of the cabin. The group followed Lucio, cautiously.

"Why couldn't Zenyatta show us?" Mercy asked, her voice soft.

"He can't walk. We have him sit outside while someone listens out for him. Zenyatta is a great listener for some reason and an absolute genius. But he always feels bad cause he can't do anything."

"I thought so." Mercy murmured, making Pharah giggle.

Jack was glad when Lucio showed them the showers, rooms, and clothes. They were Amity wear, but it was honestly better than the battered black tee and ripped jeans he was wearing. Jack showered for what felt like ever, before toweling off and changing into some shorts.

He walked out of the bathrooms, Mercy and Pharah were eating something at a table outside of their rooms.

"Lookin good." Pharah whistled, making Jack turn around and wink at her. Mercy looked slightly horrified, just like how their mother looked when they did something wrong. Jack forgot that this wasn't normal for her, she was in Erudite, maybe sharing personal area's was a no go.

"Um, Jack, where's your clothes?" Jack shrugged, walking toward his room. "Does he do that all the time?" Mercy whispered to Pharah, who started explaining why they were so comfortable around each other. Jack walked into his room, digging for some pajamas for bed.

He stood up after finding something comfortable to sleep in.

He jumped when someone wrapped their arms around his waist. Gabriel buried his face in Jack's shoulder, his arms squeezing Jack tight. He giggled, trying to shove Gabriel away.

"Stop oh my god." Jack laughed, Gabriel, laughing.

"But why, you're so cute," Gabriel said, his breath sending chills down Jack's back.

"No, no cute stuff please," Jack said dramatically, making Gabriel kiss his neck. Gabriel found Jack's lips, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Gabriel murmured, brushing a hand over his bullet wound that was now stitched up. Jack shrugged, turning so his chest was against Gabriel's.

"And you?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"I'm okay, Widow was uh, kind of unexpected."

"What did you do with her anyway?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She's tied up on that ledge..."

"Oh my god you just left her!?"

"It was that or let her keep sniping us down," Gabriel said, glaring at the wall. Jack nodded, understanding his motives. He bet she'll be found soon enough, there were more soldiers if Jack could remember Gabriel saying that as they ran.

"McCree, he looked-"

"He twisted his ankle. I don't know where he ran off to though." Gabriel mumbled.

"Oh..." Jack didn't say anything after that. The two stood in silence for a long time, before Jack remembered he was half naked and sent Gabriel out.

***

He didn't want to admit he had a good sleep, but he couldn't help it, the bed was so soft and no nightmares. Jack was forced out of bed by Mercy, but it seemed all the Dauntless were having trouble getting up. Pharah was the last to join them but she looked absolutely furious.

Jack and Gabriel walked out of their rooms, meeting Lucio and Zenyatta in a wheelchair outside.

"Hello!" Lucio said with a smile. Jack loved how happy they were but he was in a bad mood.

"Where's McCree?" Jack asked gruffly, still groggy.

"He's chilling out in the cafeteria. We came by to make sure you didn't get lost." Lucio answered.

"Mondatta will like to speak with you as soon as possible," Zenyatta added.

"Thanks," Jack said before following them toward the cafeteria. They walked into a room with wooden tables everywhere, Jack could see McCree already made some friends. Jack grabbed a tray lay out on a table before walking toward McCree, who was letting a girl wear his hat.

"Hey, guys." McCree beamed, pointing a thumb toward the girl, "This Lena, or Tracer I guess." She peeked up under her hat, grinning like a small child.

"Hello, luvs! Nice to meet ya!" She said with an accent, making Jack smile.

"Hello, I'm Jack and this is Reaper." Gabriel nodded at her but kept his frown evident.

"Hey! Welcome to Amity," Suddenly Tracer looked really sad, "I'm sorry about what happened to Abnegation. Erudite was always a pain in everyone's sides. I hope we can make this a better place without them!"

"I just hope we live through this." He laughed, making Tracer smile once more. They ate and covers quietly, Lucio and Zenyatta joining them soon. Jack learned that Amity was having a problem with crops this year, that everything was slowly going down hill and people were panicking. Corn wasn't growing anymore, the orchards were producing little fruit, Tracer assumed a sickness was going around but McCree claims the weather was starting to affect them.

Jack, having no idea what they're talking about, just nodded along and gave Gabriel a glance of confusion. Jack asked McCree about his ankle, but he didn't push, McCree seemed to be doing just fine. After they finished Jack was feeling much better, Tracer and Lucio showing them to Mondatta's office. They waited for a while before they were accepted inside.

Mondatta was a tall guy with no hair as well, he had gold eyes that seemed to dazzle in the sun, and he sat crossed leg in front of a huge window, he looked up at them, before standing.

"Hello my friends." he greeted, his voice deep and thick with calmness. "What brings such chaos to Amity?"

"I'm Jack Morrison," Jack stepped forward, "And I wanted to come and inform you of what's going on inside the walls." Jack waited, Mondatta gestured for him to continue, and Jack told him everything. He found himself sitting in front of Mondatta when he finally finished.

"I see." Is all he said, his skin looking darker in the sun. It was tanned like Zenyatta's, but that's where the similarities between the two end. Jack assumed they were related or something. They were quiet, waiting for something to come out of Mondatta.

"I assumed Erudite would become conflicted." He began, "Jason was craving for power, it was very obvious, and what another way than to get Dauntless involved without their consent." Mondatta sighed heavily, "I do not want to involve my people in this war, but we will try our best to help."

"Thank you. I understand, a lot of people are on your side, but we need people who will not fear taking down tyrants like Jason. If you could ask your people if-"

"I said I don't want them to get involved, Mr. Morrison." Mondatta stated, "I understand the need for people, but I do not want them fighting. We already have many problems to deal with."

"What? So you're just going to let everyone tear each other apart? Mondatta I don't think you're seeing the big picture here." Jack snapped. "If we kill each other and leave you guys-once were dead, you guys will be next. Jason want's to kill all the Factions, and there's nothing you can do about that. Ties will be broken, peace will shatter, there's only one way and that's to take him down before he kills all of us."

Mondatta seemed angry at his statement, but Jack glared at him, daring him to tell him he was lying, dared him to say he would be okay.

"Peace will find itself soon."

"Yeah but it's not going to if we don't try and find it." Jack waited for Mondatta to say anything, but it seemed he made his point clear. Mondatta stood gracefully, Jack following him up.

"Fine. Then I will talk to Amity, but I'm telling you, Mr. Morrison, plenty will turn their noses away."

"Fine. At least they know if they sit around they'll die last." Jack spit, before turning on his heel and walking out.

***

Zenyatta found Jack kicked back in an orchard tree, he was cooling down from that little meeting, he didn't know why but he was so pissed about Mondatta taking the situation so lightly, this was a war yet all he can think about was his own self-centered ideas.

"Mr. Morrison, you look troubled," Zenyatta called from below, making Jack look down at him. He was alone in his wheelchair.

"Yeah, your leader is a frickin idiot." Jack snapped, wanting him to leave. The message was obviously not received and Zenyatta pulled his wheelchair up to the tree, before climbing it. Jack stared wide-eyed as Zenyatta successfully pulled himself up next to Jack.

"Mondatta just worries about his people, you have to understand Mr. Morrison that we all care deeply for people, such as Mr. Reaper for you," Jack suddenly felt a blush climb to his cheeks, "And Mondatta just doesn't want to see his people get hurt."

"But I also see it through your views. Amity is all about peace, but we need to find peace and fight for it. When peace turns to chaos, we know that something's wrong and we need to stand up from it."

"Are you saying this to get on my good side?" Jack asked, his voice sounding cold.

Zenyatta laughed, "No my friend, I just want you to know people want to fight as well. Might not be everyone, but it's some."

Jack nodded, looking up at the sky, clouds lazily flew through the sky. He could see Amity people working, harvesting what they can, and even though the wealth of their hard labor was disappearing, they laughed and joked.

Jack wished he could be happy as these guys, but he was losing patients quickly, he lost some much yet gained plenty. Jack was tired, and he just wanted this to all end, he wanted to go back to Dauntless and get praise from Gabriel. He wanted to beat the living hell out of Ethan, he wanted to hug his dad again.

Zenyatta set a soft hand on Jack's shoulder, "I trust whatever happens Mr. Morrison, you will save us all." Jack felt his confidence break just then.

"But what if I can't?"

Zenyatta smiled, "That's what every hero says, self-doubt can be very harrowing and draining, but trust your friends and allies, believe that you can make peace come over us all once again, and you will be able to do anything your heart desires." Zenyatta then climbed down from the tree, comfortably sat in his chair, and left Jack to dwell in Zenyatta's words.

***

Jack later found himself washing dishes and cleaning the Amity place, most of his friends and sister turned down the work, but Jack felt like he needed to do something instead of sitting around. He was finishing up with dishes when Gabriel appeared and kissed his forehead.

"Hey," Gabriel rested a hand on his waist, "I was wondering where you went. I haven't been able to find you since you stormed out of Mondatta's office."

"Well, I went and talked with a therapist then decided I needed to help around, here," Jack said plainly, putting the dishes away.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked all serious.

"Fine."

"Jack..."

"I said I'm fine Gabriel." He snapped, slamming his hands down on the counter. He suddenly felt guilty, dammit he was just trying to help. Jack felt like an idiot now, he's been snappy all day and couldn't seem to think straight unless he was doing something, but sometimes that didn't even help.

"Well I don't believe you." Gabriel folded his arms, leaning against the counter, "Do you just need to beat something up?"

"What? Why would-" But the idea sort of made Jack feel better. He looked at Gabriel, his eyes steadily watching him. "I guess it would make me feel better..."

"Cool. C'mon." Gabriel walked out, Jack following shortly behind. They walked outside and into the orchards, far away from people, before Gabriel turned and faced Jack.

"Wait..." jack blinked, "You want me to fight you?"

"No, but you can go ahead and pound on me."

"No Gabriel..." Jack was shaking his head, but he was advancing on him. Gabriel smirked.

"Why not? You scared you're going to hurt me? Do keep in mind I'm taller than you, shorty."

Jack swung and connected his fist with Gabriel's jaw. Of course, he felt bad, but damn did he feel better. It just must be all this pent up anger, he needed something to do to release it, and what did Jack do when he was angry? Beat something up. It was a weird way, but that's what Dauntless sort of taught him.

Jack swung and kicked, but Gabriel wasn't fighting back.

"C'mon, this isn't fun if you on defence." Jack snapped, making Gabriel smile. He swung but Jack dodged and hit him. Finally Jack saw blood on his knuckles and he instantly felt drained.

"Oh shit, I'm-" But than Gabriel hit him. Hard. Jack fell on his back hard, but he just smiled and kicked Gabriel's feet out from under him. He yelped when he fell, Jack quickly clambering to his feet and and slamming down Gabriel's shoulders with his hands.

Gabriel was under him, smiling and panting.

"Nice, feel better?"

"No." Jack sighed, burying his head in Gabriel's chest. He felt guilty now. Gabriel hugged him, patting his blonde hair.

"It's okay Jackie. You were always a softy weren't ya."

"Sorry."

"Eh, whatever's on your mind," Gabriel made Jack look at him, "you can talk to me."

"Thanks, but I don't know what's wrong either..." Jack looked away, before resting his head back down, he just wanted to stay like this forever.

Someone whistled, making Gabriel grunt, "McCree go away."

"Mondatta's startin' his meeting. Thought you two would like to be there." He said, and Jack sighed heavily.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WIDOW

 Jack and Gabriel were ushered forward, sitting as close as they could to the Amity tree. Mondatta was standing on the biggest root of the tree, looking over everyone gathering. His eyes landed on Jack before he raised a hand and silenced the talking.

“I have a very...depressing thing to address to you today.” Mondatta started, he explained everything that Jack said, in a little more detail. Jack had a tickling feeling Mondatta already knew a lot of what happened inside the city.

“So, if you all have noticed we have had some guests around, Jack Morrison, the son of John Morrison,” Jack looked down and bit his lip, Gabriel putting a hand on his knee, “Have come to gather anyone who would like to join them in this fight. I have told him that we will not be involved, but if there is anyone who would like to, please speak now.”

Lena slowly stood up, “I would like to sir!” Everyone turned and looked at her, her freckled face going slightly pink. Jack smiled at her, honestly, he was more surprised than anyone else, she didn’t look like the type to fight.

“And me!” Lucio bounced up on his rollerblades, smiling. Lena looked thrilled. Suddenly a very loud grunt came from the other side of the room, a dwarf man, like, a legit dwarf, wobbled out from behind the crowd. Mondatta’s eyes widened.

“Me too, these brats need equipment.” He growled, his long blonde beard almost touched his toes. Jack heard the snicker come from Gabriel, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Are-are you sure Mr. Torbjorn? You are considered Abnegation…”

“Yeah, thank you for letting me do my stuff here, but I’ve been waiting for this war.” He said with a smile.

“Alright then…” Mondatta shrugged.

“Um…” Ever so slowly Zenyatta, who was next to Jack rose his hand. That made the crowd murmur, even Jack looked at him with a questioning look. Mondatta sighed.

“Zenyatta, I don’t know-”

“I might not be able to fight, but the least I could help in any way.” He protested, his face blazing with determination. Mondatta faltered, even Jack didn’t want to turn the kid down. But how could he help? Maybe with Winston and Athena, Ana wouldn’t be in the fight much either.

“Do you know any doctoring?” Mercy asked, and it was like the kid was glowing.

“Yes! A lot actually!”

“Then I see no problem in you joining us.” Mercy smiled and Zenyatta looked thrilled. Jack smirked. Mondatta was looking around, but it seemed everyone had their say in the matter.

“Well then, thank you for your time. Let us wish good will to our heroes.”

Jack watched everyone filter out, and he couldn’t help but feel happy. Zenyatta was right, might not be everyone, but there's some. Jack watched the dwarf man walk toward them, pushing past the huge people.

“Names Torbjorn,” He stuck out a hand and Jack took it, he didn’t expect to get his hand crushed. “Come with me, I have the stuff we need.” Torbjorn let go of Jack’s hand and Jack cradled it against his chest, Gabriel snickering under his breath.

They followed Torbjorn outside, out past fields and other small houses before they came to a stop to a very run down barely holding together cabin. Jack followed Torbjorn inside and almost jumped when a very loud beep came from the room to his right.

“Shut up Bastion it’s just some kids!” Torbjorn yelled, Jack slowly walked into the house more and peeked to what made that noise. A robot sat on the couch, a small little yellow bird perched on its shoulder. It booped in greetings, waving a little hand before fiddling with them in his lap.

“What the actual-”

“Leave it alone and c’mon here!” Jack followed him down a hall, his friends quickly jumping past the Bastion. Zenyatta though said a small hello. Torbjorn opened a very broken door and finally, Jack was convinced this guy had magical powers. They walked into a very nice workshop area, tools beyond tools lining every inch of the walls, billboards lined with more tools and blueprints, than the scraps of metal everywhere. A small robot was dismembered on a desk, another robot beeped in greetings than the most terrifying thing ever turned around toward them. It had two scary looking guns pointed right at them and a blue line aimed at their chests.

“Don’t worry bout that it’s empty anyway.”

“Why the hell do you have so many scary looking things in here?” Jack asked, standing still while the thing kept trying to turn away. Torbjorn smacked the scary thing and it made a sad ‘whoooop’ noise before it powered off. Torbjorn then went on his way, digging in a chest before pulling out a key and unlocking a cabinet that held guns.

One was a pair, they were very tiny and when Torbjorn took them out they glowed blue, he handed them off to Lena who grinned widely. Next was some weird round device and Torbjorn turned to Lucio, “I know how you like your music. This sort of...is like an amplifier, you’ll figure it out.”

Lucio grinned as he took it. Then he took out two black shotguns, turned to Gabriel, and offered them to him. Gabriel looked a little taken back but accepted it. A small golden gun was given to Mercy than a huge fuckin rocket launcher was passed to Pharah.

“Well, next thing on the list,” He turned toward Zenyatta, smiling, “I have something really special for you.” Torbjorn walked into another room, before coming out with what looked like leg braces. He motioned for Zenyatta to come over, Lena and Lucio helping him stand when Torbjorn asked him too. He put them on his legs, asking if they hurt every so often till finally, he winced.

“You okay?” Lena asked, but then suddenly Zenyatta was smiling, almost laughing.

“I-I can feel my legs!” He laughed again, “I can actually feel them! What did you do!” Torbjorn looked absolutely proud of his work.

“Jus’ some tinkering. Now let’s start teachin you how to walk. C’mon now ever so slowly.” Zenyatta slowly took a step, then another, Lena and Lucio with him until he shooed them away. Zenyatta could stand on his own shockingly, walking was a very scary and shaky thing, but Mercy gave him pointers and in no time Zenyatta was able to walk in a line without falter.

“Jack, can I see your pulse rifle?” Torbjorn asked, turning to him.

“Um, they took it when I got here,” Torbjorn said something in a strange language, before walking toward the door.

“I’ll be back. Don’t touch anything!” He yelled, leaving them. Jack turned to Mercy.

“Who does he remind me of?”

She smirked, “Remember that dwarf guy we saw hanging around Ana and Reinhardt when we were younger. The last thing I heard about him is he was dead. Guess not.”

“Yeah, Torbjorn use to sit me a lot. He wasn’t allowed to do any of his experiments and tinkering in Abnegation so he left to live with Amity.” Pharah said with a laugh. “He was a grumpy bastard.”

“So that means if he comes along Ana and Reinhardt will know him.” Jack said with a sigh, “Good, that means he probably won’t leave the second we get in the city.” Pharah laughed.

Torbjorn was back instantly, wobbling into the room and setting the huge rifle on his bench. He looked through it, taking out the rockets, putting them back. He took it apart five times before seeming bored of it. He handed it back to Jack, who was glad to feel the heavy weight back in his arms.

Torbjorn sighed, “Well, looks like you all have weapons. Keep them in your rooms until we leave, no need in making Mondatta kick us out early.”

“When are we leaving?” Lena asked, looking at Jack.

“I was planning in a couple of days, maybe a week if I’m pushing it. We need to stay out of the city as long as possible right now.”

“Sounds chill.” Lucio said, “And what about Zeny?”

“Learn to walk with those.” Torbjorn said, “It’ll be nice than just sitting in a chair all day.”

“Yes! I’m forever in your services.” Zenyatta bowed deeply and Torbjorn only scoffed before shooing them outside. Bastion gave a little goodbye before the door was slammed in their faces.

“Wow, nice guy,” Gabriel commented, making Jack shrug. They walked back toward Amity, slipping in a back way Lena showed them, dropping off their weapons in their rooms. Jack sighed, feeling slightly better than this morning. Hopefully, the rest of the week passed by without trouble.

***

Jack couldn’t remember when the last time it was he worked this hard. It’s been three days already staying with the Amity and he has already been asked to help harvest crops, clean the entire main building, water the huge Amity tree and let me tell you Jack was about to saw the damn thing down. Why did it need so much damn water?!

He was asked to deep clean other empty rooms and carry stuff that would be transported to the city, but Mondatta wasn’t letting anyone leave. Thank god he wasn’t. Jack was glad to help in all this, he was always a hard worker, plus the work out he got at Dauntless was a huge help. Pharah was always off moving stuff or helping carry things while Mercy was cooking. Gabriel wasn’t seen until meal times which only made Jack think of a cat.

McCree wasn’t seen much either, he was always off with Lena or Lucio. But the best part was watching Zenyatta use his legs. He was walking okay for the most bit but on day three he was able to run.

It was amazing, Jack always felt so giddy just being around him. Zenyatta was always giving advice though, whenever he even felt Jack get discouraged he was bringing him back up with a really deep lecture.

Jack that day was helping moving stuff to trucks or the barns for storage, he was already sweating but it felt good doing something. He slowly stopped, seeing a flicker. Jack slowly looked around, something wasn’t right, he could sense it. Zenyatta came by, humming happily. Jack grabbed him, yanking him back as the noise of a gun echoed through the area. Jack ducked behind cover, dragging Zenyatta with him.

Zenyatta looked wide eyed at him, “What was that!?”

“Gunshot.” He glanced back to where he saw the flicker, he could see a figure above the barn, Jack almost screamed. Widow was up there, her gun aimed and ready. Jack cursed, looking around to counter the sniper.

People came around the corner, Jack instantly jumped up, “Hey get-ACK!” Jack felt a pain ripped through the same damn shoulder that was already shot along with the gunshot. Everyone backed up, Jack clutched his shoulder as he went deeper into cover, Gabriel turned the corner.

“Jack! What the-”

“Widow! She’s back.” He spat, stumbling forward. Zenyatta carefully followed him, glancing behind him. Gabriel sighed.

“You go get this looked at.”

“Wait, Gabe-”

“Just go okay? I got her.” Gabriel kissed his forehead and ran around the house they were using for cover. Jack’s heart was in his throat, he swallowed thickly, before letting Zenyatta usher him toward the main building. Mercy came running out at top speed, running straight at her brother.

“What happened! Why are you bleeding?” She shot at him, worrying over his shoulder while applying pressure to it. He was sat down inside on a bench, Mercy digging in a little pouch on his side before bringing a medkit. She opened it and pulled out some tweezers.

“Alright this is going to hurt but we gotta get the bullet out first.” She made Jack slowly take off his jacket, then his shirt, and then started digging around in his shoulder.

Hot white pain practically made him pass out, but he was able to stay awake until Mercy pulled it out and put it in Zenyatta’s hand. The whole time Zenyatta was actually instruction Mercy on how to sew it up.

“You don’t know how to sew?” He panted, wincing as she did.

“No, it was something I was supposed to learn but forgot. Thank you, Zenyatta.” She smiled at him. Zenyatta nodded, before giving her some whips and then bandages.

Gabriel came in right as he was pulling on a new red shirt. Widow was kicking and screaming but she was tied up with rope. She bit at it but it was useless. Gabriel threw her hard against a wall, knocking the breath out of her.

“Reaper!” Mondatta came out in shock. But Gabriel kept going, he kicked her in the side, she hissed and cursed at him but couldn’t do anything.

“Reaper stop!” Jack snapped, watching as he was about to punch her.

“No, do keep going,” Widow spit out blood, “I deserve it.”

“What did they do to you. You were a bright fuckin student. Then you go completely out of control.” Gabriel snarled.

“You don’t know what’s going on _Monsieur_ Reaper!” She snarled, trying to kick him. Gabriel held her down with his boot.

“Then enlighten me would ya?” Gabriel waited for something, but all she did was glare up at him. Jack could see Widow’s skin was almost...blue? Her hair was longer than last time and her eyes were blazing gold. Something did happen, Jack stood, walking toward Widow.

“What happened to you?” He asked, almost desperately.

“War.” She snarled, before kicking Gabriel hard in the side and cracking Jack across the face with her heels. Jack stumbled backward but lurched at her, body slamming her down. She let out a frustrated screech, trying to get Jack off her, but he was tasting blood and losing patients again.

“Listen Widow you’re not going back to wherever you’re headed. But I’ll be damned than to actually kill you, so please just chill.”

“Like you care! You never cared, no one has.” Widow snarled, trying to get out from under him, but Jack won the weight contest by a long shot.

“Then let us.” Zenyatta joined them, looking down at Widow with a careful smile. Widow glared at him, Mondatta approached them carefully before handing off what looked like to be a needle gun. “Let’s calm down now.” Zenyatta put it to her neck, Widow screeched, kicking and trying to get away, but the serum was injected and instantly Widow went still, her face went blank and her eyes dazed.

“What did you do,” Jack whispered.

“Calmed her down,” Zenyatta answered, but looked a little troubled about what he did.

“Why don’t you take her to my office,” Mondatta said, watching Widow carefully. Jack got off her, looking at Gabriel who had a very questioning look dancing across his face. Jack picked Widow up, following Zenyatta toward Mondatta’s office.

***

Jack couldn’t get what he saw out of his head. Widow starting laughing, she started talking in some language Mercy claimed to be called French. Jack settled her down on a chair where Gabriel secured her in it so when she woke up she wouldn’t kill someone.

Now he sat back out in the orchard tree, his mind wandering everywhere. His shoulder hurt, he was worried about Ana, he was confused about Widow and also what was he doing? Jack knew better than to put himself down but dammit, Widow seemed to break him. What was going on in the city that Jack was missing. He hated the idea of waiting, if he didn’t want Zenyatta to tag along with them or to not seem too desperate he would have turned tail and ran on back toward the fight. Jack sighed, looking up at the darkened sky.

It was almost night, time to turn in. But Jack didn’t move, he just sat there in the silence.

“Nice night.” Jack almost fell out of the tree at the sound of Gabriel’s voice.

“God! What are you doing sneaking up on me!” Jack snapped, making Gabriel laugh. He climbed up next to Jack, sitting on a branch next to him.

“Listen, Jackie, you’ve been really stressed recently, maybe you should take it a little easy. We still have some time before we meet back with Ana and those guys.” Jack sighed, looking away. He really didn’t want to talk about this, yeah he deserved a break, yeah he was still sad about his dad passing, yeah he was going to drop dead soon. But he couldn’t help it, Jack couldn’t stay still long or he thinks or the memories he buried deep, he can’t be doing something or he’ll get jittery and snappy.

“Wanna burn a paper?” Gabriel pulled out a pen, paper, and a lighter. Jack eyed them before accepting the offer.

_Dear Dad._

_I miss you a lot, but here’s another idea burner, going up to you in the heavens. I need help, but I don’t know what. I’ve been so lost but I feel like I’m doing something? What do you think, up there watching me stumble over my own two damn feet and fall on my face over and over? I wish I knew what you had in mind, what you wanted to do with this war I didn’t want to be in. I hate it, dad…_

Jack’s hand was shaking and he didn’t realize he was sobbing until Gabriel patted his back.

_Well, here’s what I’ve got in mind. Kill. Jason. He’s the one tearing us apart, he’s the one who killed you. And I’m going to get him back because so many people were affected by his wrong doings, so wish me luck._

_Thank you for everything, I just need some time to think, but I also need some time to get back into old Jack, the one guy who didn’t give a shit about anyone else but him and his friends. Maybe I am, maybe it’s selfish, but it’d be a whole lot easier than tearing myself apart over this war I didn’t want to be a part of._

_Jack_

Jack snapped the lighter out of Gabriel’s hand and lit the damn thing. It didn’t catch on the tree thank God, but it burned for a long while, smoldering in the ash. Jack let Gabriel kiss his head, rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

“You’re gonna be okay Jackie.”

“No, I’m not.” His voice cracked.

“Jack, I don’t wanna be rude, but it seems you're putting a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. Ya know, you might be the main guy, but there’s still people like Ana and me, people like Pharah and Mercy. You don’t have to take those burdens on yourself.”

Jack nodded, but of course, he didn’t actually process that. People tell him that all the time, you’re not alone, someone is always there to take on the burden, but he didn’t believe it for a damn second.

“Hey!” Jack jumped, looking at Gabriel, “I mean it, Jack.” His eyes were blazing, and finally, Jack felt his heart beat faster, his cheeks heat up. “You’re not alone.” He said slowly and thickly.

“Thank you,” Jack whispered, leaning in and kissing Gabriel long. They pulled away when they heard the crunch of a boot, heavy footsteps under them.

“You sure they’re not like, I don’t know, throw Amity into it?” A guy with a heavy accent said.

“No, Dauntless always want war, so they’re probably rolling in this shit. But I do have my doubts Mondatta will let them stay long.” A girl murmured.

“Yeah, wasn’t he planning on keeping Zeny too? After his parents passed Mondatta sure has been a good dad to him.” The guy laughed.

“Yeah, he was going to try and convince him. Also, that nasty dwarf helped him walk, didn’t Mondatta strictly say he didn’t want Zenyatta getting involved with his mad inventions?” The girl snickered.

“Guess the Dauntless are rubbing on Zeny. God help the kid.”

“Yeah.” Their voices faded, but Jack could still feel the hatred burning in his stomach. Gabriel looked down, before pulling away from Jack.

“Let’s go, I think we need to have a little chat with Mondatta.” Gabriel snarled, and Jack followed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, glad you're all enjoying it!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack get's to Candor

 Jack walked behind Gabriel, Jack could faintly remember where Zenyatta’s room was. He knocked quickly, before hearing the excited tap tap of Zenyatta’s feet. The door was thrown wide open and his beautiful face looked outside.

“Hello, friends!” He greeted, smiling.

“Hey, Zeny. We need to talk to-”

“Sorry Mondatta is meditating all night. You’ll have to see you tomorrow.” He said as if this was practiced. Jack had an idea that was the case and nodded.

“Okay, so I might as well ask you. Zenyatta, can I trust I have you with me 100%? Because this war isn't a game or-”

“Jack Morrison, I swear on my life that I will accompany you in your journey to save us.” His blue eyes were filled with determination and stubbornness. Jack nodded.

“Well, tell Mondatta I’d like to speak to him as soon as possible,” Jack said, before bidding him goodnight. Jack and Gabriel walked back toward their rooms, Jack chewing on his lip.

***

Lena was dead terrified of the spider girl. Zenyatta approached her today, orders from Mondatta to go and give the spider some breakfast. It's been days and Lena thought the girl was banished back to Dauntless. Lena wouldn't lie she was dead ass terrified, thus war meant everything can go downhill real quick for everyone, Jack was right though no one was seeing this as a big threat to them. Lena couldn't just sit around and let people die, only to be the last person to kill off. She would rather tear the conflict down and show everyone what true peace was.

But it was difficult with the spider girl. She was conflicted beyond repair, nothing could save her. Lena pushed open the door slowly, her fingers shaking as she poked her head inside. Widow, or Amelie, was still tied up her head hanging down against her chest. Lena slowly walked toward her, brushing her brown hair aside.

She remembered Zenyatta’s instructions. Go in, lock the door, untie her, make sure she’s eaten, tie her up, then leave. Lena made sure she had her guns at her side, but Amelie seemed to be able to take her down before she could blink. Lena locked the door, before going toward Amelie, whose head snapped up. Her golden eyes glaring at Lena as she walked forward.

“Um, I got you something to eat love.” She sat the tray down on a shelf, before walking toward her. “Please don’t struggle,” Amelie didn’t, she let Lena release her, accepting the food, silence settling between the two. Lena rocked on her heels, watching Amelie.

The girl had a very pretty face Lena had to admit, her long black hair tied up in a tail. It looked like it needed to be redone, but it was still pretty. Her eyes were soft while she looked down. It was unnerving though how her skin was a slight blue tint. But now her skin was a pale pink, her cheeks dusted with a blush.

“You stare.” She purred, sending chills down Lena’s spine. She felt her cheeks burn.

“Sorry love.” Lena looked toward the window but kept glancing toward Amelie. Amelie set the tray down gently before looking up at Lena.

Lena smiled at her, grabbing the ties that held her, picking up the tray and set it down. Lena almost reached for her guns when Amelie stood up. She turned toward Lena, slowly walking toward her. Lena’s hands twitched.

“Please sit down love,” Lena said, her voice shaking. Amelie got right up in her face, just centimeters apart. Lena refused to step down, but her hand rested on her guns. “Backup.”

“You’re a very cute, foolish little girl. Tell Jack Morrison that he’s in trouble, and he’s an idiot for hiding out here. Be prepared girl, they’re coming. And Amity will fall.” She snarled, Lena shoved her toward the chair.

“Sit down!” Lena snapped. Amelie lowered herself down, putting her hands behind her back. Lena walked forward, tying the ties quickly. But before she could stand Amelie planted a kiss on her forehead without any warning before closing her eyes and resting her head down on her chest.

***

“Jack!” Lena ran toward Jack at speeds he could never comprehend.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as she skidded to a halt. Jack has been in conversation with Mondatta all morning and was slowly losing his patients. He watched Lena pant before talking without any breath.

“AmeliesaidthatyouwereafoolforstayinghereinAmityandyou’regoingtodieifyoustayhereandIhavenoideawhat-”

“Lena stop,” Jack said, making the girl come to a halt with her jumbled words. He waited till she had a few breaths, “Please talk slower.”

“Amelie said Amity is going to fall, and you’re an idiot for staying here.” She said, making Jack’s blood run cold. He knew it, but so soon? Jack turned around to look at Pharah, her eyes blown wide.

“What does-” But before Pharah could finish loud explosions came from outside, making everyone freeze.

“Lena, Pharah, go get everyone gathered up. We gotta go.”

Jack hated when his plans were spoiled. He wanted to leave in a few more days, but the sound of Dauntless trucks and the orchard snapping under wheels sort of changed Jack’s mind. Their group was gathered quickly except Torbjorn, who ran back toward his shed. Jack made sure everyone had their weapons, Jack empty since Torbjorn had it.

“Alright, we’re going to sneak around-”

“What about Amity!” Lena gasped, “They’re going to kill everyone!”

“No, they won’t.” Jack said, “Once they find what they want they’ll leave. Or, if what they want is already gone.” Lena’s eyes were burning with terror but also hope. Jack looked back at Gabriel who was looking outside, Jack joined him. The trucks came to a halt, Mondatta walking out of his office.

“You are not welcomed here.” He said loudly, making the Dauntless laugh. Jack’s hands curled into fists, willing Torbjorn to hurry the hell up so he doesn’t go out there and beat them. Zenyatta was pacing, surprisingly, he was nervous but also excited. Maybe a little too excited.

The dwarf finally showed up, but with something, Jack didn’t expect. The robot Bastion was with him, behind the wheel of a truck. Jack’s pulse rifle sitting in the back. Jack and Gabriel started before kicking into action, they ran down the stairs, everyone making a break toward the truck. Torbjorn gestured for them to hurry, his eyes darting to the people back to them. Jack was the last, but he didn’t make it.

The second he was about to run Ethan of all people came through the front door. Jack slid outside, the door wide opened. Torbjorn’s robot slammed the gas and flew out of sight, leaving Jack. He slid behind some barrels, waiting to see if Ethan would come poke his head outside. He did, looking around.

Mondatta as well looked around, “We are not hosting Dauntless people. But we do have the sniper.”

“Where is she,” Ethan demanded.

“Follow me.” Mondatta leads him back inside, but before Mondatta went completely inside he caught Jack’s eye, before closing the door silently. Jack jumped to his feet and ran toward where the truck went. His feet pounded the dry earth, he had to jump behind things to avoid being caught but was able to run outside of the orchard without getting caught.

Jack found the truck parked outside, Gabriel and Torbjorn bickering. Pharah and Mercy looked a little unnerved, while the other three just watched the two.

Jack ran forward, climbing into the back. Pharah gasped, “Jack!”

“Jack?” Gabriel practically threw himself out of the trucks front seat, “Are you okay?”

“Fine, let’s go.” He panted, waving his hand in a circle. Torbjorn growled at the robot and the thing gave a little friendly beep before making the truck shudder. It zoomed across the land, Jack rubbing his temples. Mercy gave him a pat.

They didn’t go far though, just what Jack expected people were waiting for them at the gates. Jack sighed, tapping the window for them to stop, looked like they haven’t been spotted. “Is there another way inside?” Jack asked, Gabriel shook his head but Torbjorn nodded.

“What.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure you’re not insane?”

“I have been living here since I was a kid, I know this place up, down, sideways, and around,” Torbjorn yelled at the robot in a whole new language Jack couldn’t understand before the robot turned the truck around and gunned it down through the empty fields. Jack almost flew out from the sudden speed, but he was able to stay in as they flew. Jack really thought the guy lost his mind as they drove, before taking a sharp turn and heading straight for the gates, Jack saw it as they got closer. A huge gaping hole was there, Bastion flew that without a second thought, they slowed down, taking turns carefully. Rubble was everywhere, Jack spotting dead bodies here and there.

They turned and Jack almost started laughing, the Candor building stood tall in front of them, just a couple more feet and they could settle down for a while. The truck came to a shuddering stop, everyone looking around confused. Torbjorn was cursing and bitching at the robot, the poor thing letting off scared beeps and boops.

Jack tried to climb out of the truck but Gabriel got out and slammed the door, “The trucks dead. Grab your stuff and let’s get going.”

Everyone jumped out, holstering their weapons and waiting for Torbjorn to get the robot out of the truck. The Bastion walked with a little skip, bobbing as it walked. The sound of a small twitter came from the robot's back, the small yellow bird poking its head out.

“Follow me you bucket!” Torbjorn said irritability, but instantly dropped the grumpy attitude and started parading toward the building. Jack did a quick headcount, Pharah, Mercy, McCree, Tracer, Zenyatta, and Lucio. Looks like everyone’s here.

The group moved quickly, stopping every so often when Zenyatta needed a little break with his new legs. Mercy was asking him questions the entire time, anything about pain or fatigue, but Zenyatta was practically singing as he ran with them. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the kid's enthusiasm.

They came to the front entrance of the Candor building, they all hesitated before Jack pushed inside. There were people dressed in black and white everywhere, they lounged around in the lobby, laughing and browsing through books. They all froze, watching as they entered.

“Jack!” Jack looked up to see D.Va standing at the front desk, she practically tripped over herself running toward him. He gladly picked her up into a huge hug, squeezing her tight. “Oh my god I’m so glad you guys are okay I was so worried that you’d-”

“I’m glad you’re okay too.” Jack laughed, smoothing down D.Va’s hair. She smiled widely at him, her deep brown eyes twinkling with life. Jack looked up, “Where’s Ana?”

“She’s up with Mr. Shimada, they’re uh…” She rubbed her neck, “Having a dispute I guess.” Jack glanced at Pharah who only shrugged.

“Well, could we see them?” Jack asked, brushing his blonde hair back and following D.Va toward the front desk. She nodded.

“Hey Ashlee, could you comm in Mr. Shimada, tell him he has some visitors.” D.Va said, the girl nods. She whispered in another language Jack didn’t understand, Angela said it was Japanese, before pointing toward the elevator. “Thank you, sweetie!” D.Va beamed and she leads them toward the elevator.

“Well, I don’t want to point out of obvious,” Torbjorn said suddenly, “But there’s no way in hell-” His words were interrupted when the biggest elevator Jack has ever seen opened before them. D.Va winked at the older man before stepping inside. Torbjorn just gawked before barking at his robot to move, who was currently distracted by a pen on the front desk.

The group went up, the elevator shuddering from the weight. The moment the door opened Jack heard yelling. They stepped inside a huge room, windows surrounding the walls, the ceiling stretched high, black tiles planted under their feet and a white ceiling.

Two boys Jack recognized were sat on a small living area tucked off to the side, Genji and Hanzo if he was correct.

“Hey, losers guess who finally showed up!” D.Va beamed, gesturing at the group. Genji was the kid with bright green hair, he had bright brown eyes too and his smile said he was up to something. Hanzo had black hair tied back with a golden ribbon, a lock hanging over his eyes. He had what looked to be prosthetics on his legs.

“Hey, Hana, where have you been? Dad’s been getting antsy.” Genji smirked, sitting up straighter on the couch, Hanzo rose at their entering. Jesse let out a low whistle that made Gabriel snicker.

“I was around. Are Ana and him fighting again?” She sighed.

“No, just uh...small disagreement…” Genji murmured. Rubbing his neck. Hanzo walked over and knocked on the door. The ‘disagreement’ stopped instantly. The door opened and Ana walked out, the creases in her eyebrows went away, her smile coming back in full force.

“Oh thank god you’re all back.” Ana hugged Pharah and then the two Morrison kids. She grabbed Jack’s arm and dragged him inside the office. She told everyone else to stay out there and wait for her before slamming the door shut. Ana brushed Jack’s ruined red shirt, dirt covering it. She huffed, mumbling about how dirty he was.

Jack walked down a small hallway before entering into a similar room except a desk was in the middle, house plants surrounding the place. A man who looked exactly like Hanzo sat at the desk, a girl with dark skin sitting on a chair. She had dark brown eyes, her hair almost the same color, she had a white prosthetic arm and was sitting completely straight, her gaze judging and calculating.

“Hello.” Jack’s eyes were drawn back to the man who was standing now and walking toward him slowly, “I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.” Jack shrugged, leaning his pulse rifle against the chair closest to him.

“Erudite is hunting us down so, we had to leave Amity as soon as possible,” Jack answered, looking the guy in the eyes. Mr. Shimada nodded, his gaze traveling him up and down before looking back at Jack, unimpressed.

“I know I don’t look my best right now,” Jack said, feeling his anxieties kick up, “But I’ve had a very rough week, almost got snipped, met a crazy dwarf who has a robot and some weird turret thing, and getting left behind and then having to run like, four miles.” Jack summarized pretty much everything.

“Also this kid just got prosthetics so he can walk and help us, also this girl who runs pretty damn fast…”

“Mr. Morrison,” Mr. Shimada looked amused about his rambling, “Don’t worry, I’ve heard of the good and bad things you’ve done. I just want to see if I can trust you. Ana here claims that Erudite has been killing off Abnegation, to fully accept to let your group inside my building I would like to interrogate you guys.”

“Like, with your weird serum?” Jack asked, trying to recall what they were known for. Truth, right.

“Yes, we would like to put them under the serum and have you guys tell us what you’ve seen.” Mr. Shimada said, “Nothing harmless.” That was more pointed at Ana. She only wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t want it to be public.” Jack finally said after a moment of thinking, “Just us and Dauntless.” He said, watching Mr. Shimada consider his offer.

“Alright, but if it’s anything too serious I will tell my people.”

“Go ahead. But I won’t let us become gossip toys for your people.” Jack spat, before wincing, he didn’t mean to sound so rude. He kept strong though, the two of them glaring at each other. Mr. Shimada waved a hand toward the girl.

“Satya, go get the serum set up and tell all Dauntless to meet in the conference room.” Satya nodded, standing and leaving them, her gaze was harsh as she passed Jack as if she already despised him.

She probably did.

Jack followed Ana out, his feet and legs were starting to shake, he hoisted the rifle over his shoulder with a grunt, his head starting to pound.

“Have any of you slept properly for the past week?” Ana snapped, watching Jack.

“Yeah, I’m just tired from today, had to do a lot of running.” Jack pushed out to the room and was honestly not expecting what he saw. Hanzo had McCree in a headlock, Genji and D.Va cheering him on while McCree struggled to get out of grip, Hanzo’s face was completely red and was yelling in Japanese, all the while everyone watched with confused looks or amusement.

“McCree!” Jack yelled, making the commotion stopped.

“Yessir?” He choked out, still in Hanzo’s grip.

“Stop playing with your boyfriend, everyone go take a shower and meet up in the conference room in ten minutes,” Jack said loudly and clearly, making the fun disappear, he knew they wanted to see some more wrestling but Jack had a lot on his mind not to mention anything he was trying to hide.

He walked toward the elevator, hitting the button and going down alone, no one tried to stop him.

***

Jack was showered but still wanted to tear his brain out of his head. He couldn’t find any medicine to help his headache, not to mention it was another one added when he had trouble finding where the Dauntless were camping out. He walked out of the bathroom, bunks all pushed up together, it felt like the Dauntless base but tighter.

Jack saw a girl kicked back, looking through a tablet. Her eyes snapped up, a pretty navy blue and her black hair hanging loosely. Jack hasn’t seen her before, but she was very pretty. Jack was going to walk past when she suddenly made a little noise.

“Excuse me?’ Jack asked, turning to look at her. She looked startled for a second.

“Nothing!” She said, waving her hand everywhere. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, he watched as she kept glancing to the side of her, whispering under her breath before she stood up.

“You’re Jack Morrison right?” She asked, walking toward him.

“Yeah, and who are you?” Jack asked. She pulled her jacket tighter over her, before brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I’m Somnia. I’ve just noticed you guys arrived and you looked pretty troubled. You okay?” Jack couldn’t help but laugh. He wasn’t okay, nothing was. A war was on the brink of killing everyone and Erudite wanted his ass for being Divergent.

“No, not really. But there’s nothing-”

“I have some info about your dad,” Somnia said, making Jack’s entire thought process come to a dead stop. His heart kicked up and it felt like he got shot.

Jack slowly walked toward her, “What the hell do you mean you have ‘info’ on him.” Jack snarled, not realizing how intimidating he was right now, but Somnia only took a step back. He could see the spark of fear in her eyes for a second but it was gone and a frown replaced.

“I mean I know that he’s not-” The door was suddenly kicked open, Gabriel walking in.

“Jack we're gonna be late.” He looked between the two, he raised a questioning eyebrow. Jack looked back at Somnia.

“Come find me later.” And Jack walked off, following Gabriel. Gabriel could tell Jack was in a bad mood and didn’t try to talk to him while they walked toward the conference room. Jack opened the door a little forcefully, everyone looking up at him worriedly.

Ana approached him, “Jack are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s get this over with.” Jack snapped and approached Mr. Shimada. Jack was dressed in a black shirt and some white jeans already had a black stain on it.

Mr. Shimada made him stand in the middle of the room, Jack’s gaze roaming over everyone in the room. They were all familiar faces, Victor was standing next to Satya, he winked at Jack which only made him look away.

Gabriel was standing next to Ana and Reinhardt, he looked more concerned than anyone else. Jack suddenly felt terrible, all he’s been is bossy and in a bad mood. He should make it up to him. Jack watched as Satya approached him and put the needle gun on his neck.

At first, nothing happened, Jack just felt uncomfortable as the liquid spread through his body. Then he felt woozy, his entire body relaxed and he felt like a freakin feather. Jack felt amazing, he hadn’t felt so calm in his entire life. Jack almost didn’t hear Mr. Shimada, who sounded like he was whispering to him.

“Jack, how are you feeling?”

“Fuckin fantastic.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. Mr. Shimada chuckled.

“So, are you, Jack Morrison.”

“Yeah,” Jack answered almost instantly.

“Are you in Dauntless.”

“Sure.” Mr. Shimada only sighed at the answer.

“Who is your mother and father, and where are they?” Jack suddenly felt a huge pain spread across his chest, he opened his eyes again, his vision swimming. He could practically feel his dad standing next to him, smiling widely and encouraging him.

“John and Mary Morrison...My dad’s dead.” He said, his voice was barely a whisper to him. Mr. Shimada let out a surprised noise.

“How did that happen?”

“Amelie killed him. She’s under some kind of trance, but she was still responsible for it…” Jack snarled, he couldn’t forgive Amelie, fuck her she tore him apart.

“You don’t like her?”

“I thought she was my friend.” Jack looked around, trying to find Mr. Shimada but he was just a black silhouette with everyone else.

“So Jack, tell me something. Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Yeah.”

“No hesitation?” Mr. Shimada asked.

“In the world, you can’t hesitate, that’s what gets you killed. I’ve hesitated too much already…” Jack thought of Ethan and Jason, of Ross and Ice, everyone who’s ever tried to hurt and chase him down. He should have killed them, it would have made this world better.

“I see. How have you been feeling? Emotionally and Physically?”

“This is a stupid question.” Jack snapped, not wanting to bring this up.

“Jack, don’t fight the serum, just tell us.” Jack didn’t realize he was struggling against it. He wanted to tell someone, but he refused. That’s how people use weak points against you.

“No.” Jack snarled, holding his head. He refused.

“Jack-”

“NO!” Jack yelled, “Different question!”

“Okay, what is your relationship with Mr. Reyes.”

“Hey.” Gabriel’s voice snarled, “You can’t-”

“I can and I will.” Mr. Shimada hissed.

“Why do you care,” Jack asked, not really caring about this question. His hands were shaking now.

“You don’t look good Jack, are you okay.” Jack didn’t answer, he just stared at his hands. He breathed in deep, trying to make his vision clearer.

“I-I-” Jack looked over at where he thought Gabriel was, “He’s my boyfriend?” Jack felt his head spin, “I’m sorry, I’ve been a jerk. I’ve been so damn bossy and rude. I’m just tired...So tired…” Jack didn’t realize he collapsed until someone grabbed him and tried to make him stand, but Jack refused to let his leg’s work. He wanted to take a long nap.

“Jack! Hey, cmon. You’re okay, Jack!” Gabriel’s voice was faded as he closed his eyes. “What the hell did you guys do to him!” Is all Jack heard before he went completely unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi

 McCree whistled as he walked down the hall toward the elevator, he was glad he was able to get where Hanzo and Genji were chilling out thanks to D.Va. Sombra was the info freak but D.Va knew Candor top to bottom. McCree kept whistling as he went up the elevator, keeping his mind from wandering, keeping him from getting his nerves.

McCree knew Hanzo, he’s seen him around before, a very pretty guy that Jesse fell for hard. He went to Dauntless so he wouldn’t have to see him again honestly, these feels were not normal. They only talked briefly before last week’s interaction when he flirted too much and almost lost his head.

But he had to tip his hat to Reaper, he really gave him the courage. He boosted McCree’s feelings, telling him there was nothing wrong with him. This was normal. Or at least, until Mercy poked her nose in and said that it was something of the other about chemicals in the brain.

McCree and Reaper stared at her for a second before backing away awkwardly. But Reaper was stressed, not as much as Jack was obviously. The poor guy practically passed out from stress. McCree sighed, he hoped everything was going okay because it felt like everything was slowly falling from their fingers.

The elevator dinged and revealed a hallway that leads to a single door. McCree worked up his courage and knocked on the door lightly. He waited, hearing someone curse and a loud obnoxious laugh that sounded like Genji.

The door was thrown open, “What.” Hanzo growled before realizing who was here. “Oh! McCree, how are you?”

“Good, mind if we can have a word in private?” McCree asked, winking. Hanzo tried to hide the blush, but his ears turned bright red instantly. Hanzo stepped out into the hall, probably glad that his brother’s watchful gaze wasn’t bombarding them.

“I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have been so rude or bold or whatever. So I wanted to try again, Hi, my name is Jesse McCree.” He stuck a hand out, “Yours?” Hanzo considered his words for a second, before accepting it with a small grin.

“Hanzo Shimada, eir of the Candor leader...If there will be one.” McCree laughed.

“So Hanzo, if this isn’t too insulting, would ya like to go for a walk?” Hanzo smiled, making McCree’s heart practically drown.

“Of course, lead the way, Mr. McCree…” McCree gladly offered his arm, which made Hanzo blush again but accepted it. They walked into the elevator, the hum of it going down making everything go in slow motion. McCree wanted to rock on his heels from pure joy, shove his hands deep in his pockets, but Hanzo stood so straight. He was pure grace, pure muscle, and just absolutely everything McCree loved.

Shy, short patients, but deep down was just a guy who wanted to feel special. McCree hummed, thinking of an old song his mother used to sing to him. Hanzo didn’t stop him, before they got there, “You have a nice singing voice.”

McCree stopped dead short in his hum and felt his neck burn. “O-o-oh. Thanks.” He laughed, looking down at Hanzo, he looked up at him with those pretty deep brown eyes. McCree decided he was screwed, he fell way to hard for this guy…

***

Jack woke up feeling nauseous. His vision was going in and out until it focused. He winced hard as a light came in a full whoose and he couldn’t help but groan and roll over, trying to stay away from the light. He felt someone stir, standing up.

“Jack?” It was a deep voice, one that sent chills down his spine. He waited for them to talk again but instead, they settled back down with a heavy sigh.

“Gabriel…”Jack murmured, his voice sounding scratched and deep with grogginess.

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a hug.” He didn’t need to be told twice, Gabriel’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, he buried his face in Jack’s neck and the two stayed like that for awhile, Jack felt so tired. After what felt like eternity Jack stirred, he turned in Gabriel’s arms, his entire body aching.

But he wanted to see his face, wanted to know if he was sad of disappointed if he was angry and frustrated. Gabriel looked at him calmly, he pushed Jack’s hair away from his forehead, which was sticky with sweat. Jack let Gabriel play with his somewhat grown out hair on the nape of his neck.

“You can’t scare me like that Jackie…”

“I’m sor-”

“I know you are.” Gabriel cut him off, a calloused thumb dragged across Jack’s bottom lip, instantly shutting him up. “Listen to me.” Jack looked up at Gabriel, his brown eyes demanding his attention, begging him to listen.

“No more of this Jack. I need you to be more open with me, you’ve been storing all these emotions and feelings without sharing anything. I want to hear what you have to say, I want to know everything that’s going through your head.” Gabriel’s hand found him, Gabriel brought their clasped hands and kissed Jack’s knuckles.

“You know why I went to Dauntless…” Jack shook his head, a thrill running through him at the idea of learning more of Gabriel.

“I went there because I didn’t have an ideal life. They say Abnegation is the selfless, yeah well. All my pops cared about was making sure I was punished, made sure I felt like nothing under his foot.”

“I went there because I knew I could feel more powerful, but also because maybe I could find someone to share my feelings with. I hated storing it all up, hated putting up walls between people who just wanted to help.” Gabriel’s grip on his hand tightened.

“I couldn’t trust anyone. Until you came along. Stupid Jack Morrison, pretty blue eyes, the perfect hair. Charming personality, the one kid everyone had high hopes for.” His eyes met Jack’s, Jack didn’t realize how tense he became, “And I mean it all in good will. I love you because of those but damn Jack. What did I fall for most? Was because of how open you were with people, how close you got with everyone, even if they hated you.”

“But then,” Gabriel’s hand let go of Jack’s, it traveled up his arm, back behind his neck, “Than your dad was killed and all that changed. I saw it instantly. The walls went up faster than lightening, stress, and anxiety became a friend for you, and it might seem like it to others but I saw it. You weren’t so open. You stopped being Jack Morrison, the pretty boy everyone loved. You became someone everyone was worried about.”

Jack looked away, chewing on his lip, Gabriel caught him off guard by kissing the corner of his mouth gently, making his entire face light up. He let go of his lip and kissed Gabriel, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his neck.

But Gabriel pulled away, his eyes dripping with pleasure yet something he needed to say. “Jack, please. Promise me you’ll let these walls fall down, please just let someone in. Doesn’t have to be me, or Ana. Just someone…”

“I want it to be you.” Jack finally said. “I’m sorry, I just have been worried about this all in the worse way possible. Gabriel, I’m fucking terrified, Erudite want’s my head because of something I can’t control. Jason hates me and all my friends are in danger because of me. You’re in danger because of me.”

“Jack-”

“No. Listen now, this is me breaking down those walls. Gabriel, I’m scared to let anyone in because I’m afraid of bringing them down with me when I fall.” Jack felt tears prick in his eyes.

“My dad died because of how smart he was because he was a leader. And I’m just going to follow in his footsteps. Die and bring everyone down with me.”

“Jack. When your father died he had no idea what would happen. He didn’t even mean to, it was an assassination. Sloppy, but your dad didn’t see it, no one did. You’re tearing yourself down because you think this is all your fault.”

“It is…”

“Jack fuckin Morrison no it’s not.” Gabriel snarled, making him wince. “Why did this all happen? Because of you? No, this happened because some asshole thought he could rule the world. Some guy thought if he killed a bunch of people he would make everyone flee and be his lap dog.”

“They’re chasing you because you’re rebelling. You’re the problem in his plan, they want you dead because Divergent’s were meant to tear this faction system down. They want you because we’ve ruined everything they worked so hard for in just a couple of weeks.”

Jack screwed his eyes closed, but goddammit Gabriel was right. Everything was Jason’s fault, not his.

“Then why does it still feel like it?” Jack asked after a moment of silence.

“Because you’re letting yourself feel guilty over nothing you can do.” Gabriel sighed, “Don’t worry, I’ve been in that boat before. But I promise Jackie, just open up to me more, tell me what’s wrong. That will go away eventually.” Jack and Gabriel sat in dead silence, the noise of a vent the only thing making noises. Jack thought all this over, Gabriel was right. The more he looked back on his decisions they were all made on the top of his head and did something reckless, something that almost got them all killed.

Jack wrapped himself tighter in Gabriel’s arms, enjoying the smell of cinnamon and soap. Jack drifted back to sleep a little while later, his dreams blank and all he did was float in his dream. He felt weightless, his eyes closed the feeling of someone close by calming him completely.

But when Jack woke Gabriel was gone and Jack woke to the girl he saw earlier three inches from his face. He yelped, almost throwing himself off the bed and challenging her. She smirked, her navy eyes filling with amusement. Somnia leaned back, “I have to leave. Thought I’d give that info you wanted about your dad.” Jack sat up now, his head swimming.

“Yes...Let’s go the roof. I need some fresh air anyway…” Jack climbed out of bed, pulling on a jacket that was by his feet. It smelled like Gabriel. He followed Somnia out of the small room and down a dark hallway. They turned a couple of times, never running into anyone. They walked into the elevator at the end of the hallway, Jack felt wobbly as the elevator shot up toward the roof, something Jack was almost getting desperate for.

Amity was just pure fresh air, he was practically craving it now. The careful ding of the doors sliding open indicated for them to get out. Jack walked out into the fresh air, breathing it in deeply. His anxieties and stress were out the window for a moment, they would come crawling back sooner or later. Somnia sat on the ledge of the roof, looking down at the darkened night, no more Erudite to light the place with blue light. Just pure blackness, the stars shining above them with the same radiance of the sun.

“So, Jack. Let me start off with the basic’s.” Somnia started, her voice going a serious tone, “Your dad was a leader in Abnegation, everyone hated him because he had so much power in his hands. So, Erudite tried to take that, at least, that’s what everyone thinks.”

“Actually, here’s the real deal. He’s the only person who has info on what’s beyond the gates. He’s been accused of leaving the Amity boundaries and so forth, even though he’s never actually left. If anything it’s that dwarf man who’s been outside. Anyway, the info you dad had about the outside world, it’s said that it’s been kept in a very secret area and Jason thinks you’re the only one who knows’s where it is.”

“Then why is everyone freaking out about Divergents, why are we so-”

“Because they believe Divergents have this info, they think they’re going to tear everything they have because they think the info is for us to leave. I’m all for it, but John Morrison was supposed to lead an uprising. But that’s not the case, they think your dad made you think to start this uprising.”

“But I didn’t. They were the one’s who started killing people.” Jack growled, glaring at the ground.

“Yeah, but they’re idiots. They didn’t realize but they started the rebellion.” Somnia jumped down from her perch. “That’s all I have to say, there’s more but I’m sure you’ll learn the rest sooner or later.”

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, a little too quickly.

“Away. Dunno, I’m just gonna have to see.” She pushed past Jack, “Plus, pretty sure your boyfriend is gonna fight me for adding more thoughts to your head.” Jack whipped around, Gabriel was walking toward them at a very fast speed, his glower indicating he was mad.

“Oh.” Was all Jack said before Gabriel made it to them.

“Who are you?” He snapped, making Somnia smile.

“Somnia, pleasure to meet you Gabriel…” She shoved past him, whispering something only he could hear, before leaving the two. Gabriel turned around and watched her leave, alarm is written on his face.

“What did she say?”

“Nothing. What did she tell you?” Jack sighed, but told him what Somnia said, Gabriel shifted back and forth on his feet, taking all this in. He didn’t talk for a very long time, his gaze drifting across the ground. Jack looked up.

“Gabriel, have you ever seen so many stars?” Gabriel’s bunched expression disappeared, his golden eyes rose up, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah. My mom and I use to go somewhere that was really dark sometimes. She knew the constellations really well.”

“Rein knows them by heart,” Jack commented, his eyes shifting back upward. A soft wind blew across them, Jack’s hair falling over his eyes. Gabriel laughed, stepping closer and brushing it aside.

“I want to learn them, kinda hard with this war goin’ on huh?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled, stepping closer, he linked their fingers together, holding them to his chest.

“Damn, your eyes are beautiful.” Gabriel started swaying, Jack following. “I knew a friend who had eyes like that, nothing as bright as yours though, so much damn passion behind them.” Jack felt the blush climb to his cheeks.

“Stop you’re feeding my ego.” Gabriel let go of Jack’s hands, both of them going to the small of his back and pulling them close. Their noses brushing, their lips almost touching.

“What if I want to keep going,” He purred, “Keep making you feel all special and wanted. I can do that Morrison, I can give you everything you want.”

Jack couldn’t help but grin like an idiot, “So many promises, but can you keep them?”

“I sure as hell can. No one can stop me.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel, “Trust me? Be someone to listen to?” Jack felt like he was bare, completely showing himself off for Gabriel.

He leaned in closer, Jack’s pulse jumping, “Jack, I think that’s just part of being a boyfriend.” The kiss was so soft, no lust or anything behind it. Jack practically melted into the kiss, pulling Gabriel as close as he could.

“Ahem.” Both of them jumped, breaking apart. When Jack tried to pull away Gabriel didn’t let him. Instead, he turned around glaring at the intruder.

“What the hell do you want Shimada.” Hanzo stood behind them, looking very embarrassed for walking in on something he probably shouldn’t have.

“Uhm, my father is requesting an audience with Mr. Morrison.”

***

Jack watched as Mr. Shimada paced, his black hair pulled neatly behind his head. He looked stressed, Jack has been standing there for twenty minutes just watching the guy pace. Hanzo was in the room, both of them to frightened to actually interrupt the man’s path.

“Erudite contacted me.” He finally said, making the two perk up. “They want to know if I’ve been sheltering Dauntless soldiers. I didn’t give them a direct answer but I was able to get some information out of them.” Mr. Shimada came to a stop in front of them. His brown eyes looked exhausted, his clothes were rumpled up close. Jack could understand.

“What did you get?”

“They are no longer in Amity...Widowmaker assassinated Mondatta.” Jack’s eyes widened, the news washed over them. Jack cursed, what the hell was he going to tell Zenyatta.

“Anyone else?” Hanzo asked.

“No,” He sighed, “Just Mondatta. They tore apart Torbjorn’s shed. There was nothing, also all his kids were taken into Erudite and his wife was...Killed.” Jack felt all the bad news start to add up, what the hell was he going to do.

“Also, Jack.” Mr. Shimada looked him dead in the eyes, “Your mother has joined Erudite. She is currently working side by side with Jason.” Jack felt his jaw drop slightly. His knees went weak for a second, he somehow kept standing.

Jack felt his mouth glued shut, Mr. Shimada kept going, “The Factionless are also in hiding, Erudite can’t even get a glance of them anymore. Amity will be left alone for now, but I have a feeling Erudite is going to stop by here and have an investigation.”

Jack nodded slowly, his eyes on his feet.

“I don’t want to kick you out so soon Jack, but it’s something to consider, that maybe this isn’t the best place to stay.”

“It’s been roughly a week since we arrived. Maybe we should leave as soon as-” Jack never finished his sentence. The entire place suddenly shook, the light flickering in and out before going down completely. Jack cursed, running toward the doors, he shoved them open, running toward the elevators.

He could pry them open. Jack felt a hand pull him toward a small door off to the side. “There’s some stairs.” Hanzo said as he pulled Jack forward, “I need to go find Genji, be safe Morrison.” The two sprinted down the stairs before hitting to bottom and running off in different directions. Jack skid across the floor, the place was eerily empty, Jack slammed into the rooms they were staying, finding them empty.

Jack turned and ran, maybe he could find someone. Jack ran into the lobby, people were milling around, someone shouting for some flashlights. Jack found D.Va in the crowd, he grabbed her, “What’s going on!” He yelled over the noise.

“The lights cut out, no one knows why!” She yelled back.

“Where’s Gabriel!”

“I don’t know!” D.Va shrugged, before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the hallway, they pushed past people, going up the stairs.

Than it happened, the glass surrounding them shattered, Jack pulled D.Va to the side, shielding them as the glass rained down, Jack gasped as something shot into his neck, he stumbled, D.Va crying out before going limp in Jack’s arms.

His vision swam, he stumbled, tripping over something and falling backward, his head hitting something. Then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school has been a stress and it's summer. Just tells ya how sucky my life is rn, no motivation yet filled with more ideas. Anyway, hope ya stick around to enjoy the story I'll slowly be making.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi

Jack awoke when someone smashed his hand between their boots. He had a very bad feeling in his gut so he tried everything not to wince away. Jack heard someone grunt clear before footsteps echoed across the lobby. Jack slowly sat up, he probably had a concussion that was for sure. Jack looked around as he stood, the place was empty except for the bodies of..after a quick check… sleeping people. Jack slowly looked around for D. Va, she wasn't anywhere. Jack walked toward the stairs, finding more bodies but none of his friends. He cleared the stairs quickly, glad the power was back on. Jack found where they were keeping the Dauntless weapons the other day with Gabriel, they weren't hidden at all. Jack only hoped they weren't already raided.

Jack turned the corner, jiggling the door handle till it opened. Jack found the area still locked up and untouched. The only problem, it was locked up tight. Jack pulled out his knife Gabriel gave him and tried jamming it into the lock, as expected didn't work well. Jack froze when he heard footsteps. He cursed, wishing for a gun right about now. he turned around with his knife, hoping they would just run past.

The door was bumped open, the Shimada brothers falling inside before shutting the door quickly. They saw Jack, holding fingers to their lips. Jack listened as hurried feet ran by before the brothers relaxed.

“Here,” Genji threw keys at him, Jack catching them awkwardly. “We gotta hurry, they're rounding up Dauntless and Divergent.”

“What?” Jack's heart skips a few beats. He unlocked the door, grabbed a handgun and leaving the two to do whatever. He pounded out into the hallways, covering a lot of space between anyone. He turned the corner, stopping as he heard a soft sob.

Jack looked around, his eyes landing on a girl curled around a woman. The little girl looked up, her blue eyes terrified. “Are you going to take me like the others?”

“No…” Jack walked toward her slowly, “Who’s that.”

“My mom.” She sniffed, “Can you save her? Please help her.”

Jack sighed, “I don’t think she’s dead, you need to go hide.”

The little girl stood up, wiping her eyes, “Where.”

“Go to the roof, stay there until someone comes find you, okay?” Jack urged, the little girl nodding, she walked into the elevator, pressing a button. The little girl watched him as the door closed, Jack felt someone behind him. He used the reflection of the elevator to see.

Ethan smirked, “Go to the roof.” He mocked, “You’ll be safe there. You’re a fool, Jack.”

Jack glared at him, before taking off down the hallway, Ethan hot on his heels, he yelled something into a black box clipped to his jacket. Jack turned to corner, running straight into soldiers, Jack tried to go back. Ethan smirked, “You’re such an idiot.”

Jack stumbled backwards into a wall, looking around as the soldiers closed in around him, Ethan pointed a gun at him, “Hands up.” Jack slowly raised his hands, the soldiers patted him down, finding the weapons he had.

“Now throw him with the others.” Ethan snapped, turning and walking back down the hallway. Jack's hands were zip tied, pushed rudely through a door. Jack grunted as he was forced to his knees, a circle of people in front of him.

D.Va was there, her nose looked bad and her forehead had a cut along it. They made eye contact, her eyes wide with fear. Jack tried to stay calm, offering a smile toward her. D.Va looked up at the soldiers, before back at the ground.

The little girl was shoved into the room later, she was sobbing and her arm looked messed up, Jack glared at Ethan, “You broke her damn arm?”

“Shut up.” He snarled, kicking Jack across the face. He grunted, staying on his knees. The little girl looked at Jack helplessly, finally Jack was starting to realise the hopelessness in this situation.

“Scan them.” Ethan snapped his fingers, a dark skinned girl with curly hair held out a device to the little girl’s head.

“Twenty-five percent Divergent.” A voice sounded from the device. Ethan scoffed, holding up a gun to the girl's head.

Jack didn’t know what but he kicked into action, he threw himself at Ethan, the bullet zipping into the floor. Ethan yelped, kicking Jack off of him, “Get him held down!” Ethan yelled, shoving Jack on his back. Jack kicked a nearby guy, throwing himself up on his feet with the momentum, the girl smacked him with the butt of her rifle, Jack stumbling but whiping around and kicking her hard across the jaw. Jack stood his ground as rifles were held up at him. “Wait!” The girl screamed, getting to her feet, “Don’t kill him.”

“Fill him with lead!”

“Don’t!” She snapped at Ethan, who was on his feet. “Jason wanted him scanned first.”

“Goddammit.” He cursed, “Sit down Morrison or you’ll regret it.”

“I’ll regret it.” Jack snarled.

“We won’t hurt the little girl.” The woman said, “But only if you back down.”

Jack considered this for second, slowly lowering back to his knees. The woman sighed, holding the device to his head.

“One Hundred percent.”

“Oh my god.” Ethan whispered, “He’s been the one we’ve been looking for…” The girl nodded, her brown eyes piercing his.

“Well Morrison, we’re going to have to take you with us.” The woman looked like she was full of regret.

“I’ll come if you leave everyone here alone. You found what you wanted, don’t hurt them.” Jack snarled, not backing down from her gaze. She tilted her chin up, glaring down at him.

“I’m sorry Morrison, but we can’t do that.”

“Why not.” Jack was getting back to his feet, wanting to be bigger than these people. The woman stepped back in surprise.

“Stay down!”

“Why!”

“Divergent’s are going to ruin this world!” The woman yelled at him, “Best kill them now!”

“That’s disgusting, Erudite ruined everything and you know that.” Jack snarled at them, getting to his feet, “You guys ruined everything, the peace we had was perfect until some asshole decided he needed more than-” Jack screamed when a bullet ripped through his leg.

“Jack!” D.Va screamed, guns getting raised made him shoot a glare at her. She stared at him with wide eyes, shaking her head slowly.

“Shut. Up.” Ethan snarled. Getting in his face, “You’re all we need Morrison, we don’t have to make promises with rebels.”

“If you want my full cooperation than you better.” Jack panted, the pain in his leg taking him back to his knees. Ethan punched him, Jack hitting the ground harshly, the other man held him down, unloading his fists on Jack’s face.

“Ethan stop!” The woman yelled, but Ethan kept going, Jack’s vision going blurry.

Glass shattered, screaming was heard before Ethan was yanked off him. Gabriel’s face came into view, “Holy shit Jack.”

Jack blinked, black dots dancing in his vision. “Don’t get him up,” Ana’s voice clear against the fuzziness in his head.

Gabriel rose, his boots crunching glass.

Gabriel walked toward Ethan slowly, his soldiers already taken down. Gabriel was gathering the Dauntless who were hiding at the time of the attack, some woke up quickly which was a great help. Gabriel glowered down at Ethan, his face busted from the punch Gabriel gave him, he leaned close to him, “You’re lucky we don’t fill you with lead right now.”

“Do it!” Ethan yelled at him, “You guys win this anyway.”

Ana walked toward him, “I have a better idea.” She stood Ethan up, shoving him across the room. He held his hands up, Ana raising a gun toward his head, “You’ve caused so much pain and misery here. I hope this spreads a message to the rest of you traitors.” Ana was about to pull the trigger.

Jack got up, “Ana wait!” The two looked at Jack who was stumbling to his feet, the ties around his wrist snapped. “Don’t kill him, not yet.”

“Jack what-”

“We can use him.” Jack said, leaning heavily on D.Va who came to his side. Gabriel was full of hate, Jack looked wrecked, just because of this asshole.

Ana pointed the gun at his foot, Ethan screamed as it ripped through his foot. Jack sighed, slumping toward the ground. Gabriel run toward the two, catching Jack before he hit the ground. D.Va looked at Gabriel with terror. Sombra walked through the room, “Everyone either ran or is tied up.” Her voice clear across the room.

“Yeah, Hog took care of that.” The Factionless rat was hanging on the ledge of the window, watching everything. He helped them blow out the glass while Roadhog gathered everyone up.

“Good, Rat we’re still clear right?”

“Yeah, Factionless are waiting on the train.” Junkrat muttered, jumping down onto the floor with a thunk.

“Let’s go then, leave them.” Gabriel glared at the tied up guys.

***

Jack woke up slowly, the movement of a shaking vehicle making him feel nauseous. He heard people whispering harshly, someone’s hand was wrapped tightly in his. Jack blinked, he could see Gabriel. The smell of cinnamon and sweat calming him. He was talking, Jack couldn’t understand a thing.

“You’re welcome here anytime Dauntless.” A very sweet motherly voice cooed, Jack wrinkled his nose, his vision sharpening. He looked at the voice, she had dark skin, curly black hair but unnatural pale blue eyes. Her face looked somewhat like Gabriel’s as well, her posture sure suggested.

“Thank you Dallion.” Ana said from the back of the train, “We really need your help if we’re going to win this war.”

Gabriel’s grip tightened, Jack looking back at him, it was to dark in the train for Gabriel to notice he was awake, Jack decided to be silent. Gabriel was seething, pure hatred in his face as he stared at the woman. Jack closed his eyes, the woman must be someone to Gabriel, big guess it’s his mother. Small guess it’s his sister.

Jack grunted when the train came to a shuddering stop, “We’re here.” Someone muttered, the door thrown open with a screech. Jack shifted awkwardly, Gabriel’s other arm on his. Jack let Gabriel pick him up, fighting to keep any flush down.

“Gabriel-” The woman called.

“I’m busy.” Gabriel snapped, jumping off the train. His boots walked across gravel and broken glass, Jack finally decided he would announce he was awake.

“You’re loud.”

“Jesus Christ.” Gabriel jumped, before sighing heavily, “Welcome back to the real world.”

Jack opened his eyes, smiling, “Is this not a dream? Reaper wouldn’t carry me like a princess.”

Gabriel laughed, “Well, I promise this is all real.” Jack laughed, Gabriel setting him down on his feet gently, Jack clutched onto Gabriel’s shoulder, his leg throbbing with pain. Gabriel seemed to have a war in his head for a second.

“I can walk.” Jack chuckled, “Unless you wanna carry me I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh my god.” Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully, before sweeping Jack off his feet, Jack laughed, clutching Gabriel as he twirled around.

“I should spoil my prince.” Gabriel kissed Jack swiftly, “Because he fucking deserves it.”

“I hope so.” Jack smiled, kissing Gabriel’s cheek. Jack wrapped an arm around his neck, “Now carry me off into the sunset!”

Gabriel picked up his pace, “Well, how about a dark warehouse?”

“That’ll do.” The two laughed, Jack’s pain long forgotten. Jack glanced behind Gabriel, Ana and the woman Dallion were watching them, a small smile on Ana’s face. Dallion watched as if she was trying to decide if she liked what she saw. Dallion's unsettling eyes met his, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Who’s that woman.” Jack felt the mood drop instantly. Gabriel didn’t answer right away, he walked inside the warehouse, D.Va standing at the entrance. She looked up at them, her face smeared with black something.

“You alright D.Va?”

“I’m fine,” She smiled at Jack, “I’m glad you’re okay too.”Gabriel carried Jack toward a corner on the side of the warehouse where Dauntless were already setting up camp.

That’s when Gabriel answered, “She’s my mother.”

“Oh?” Jack had never heard Gabriel utter a word about his family, “You never really talked about your family a lot…”

“Because I despise them.” Gabriel snarled, leaning against the wall, he slumped pulling off his beanie and twisting it in his hands. “My father was a drunk bastard who ran away and my mother abandoned me the moment I was able to leave Abnegation…”

“She abandoned you? And you were apart of Abnegation?” Jack didn’t mean to rock off questions so quick.

Gabriel didn’t seem bothered, “My mother was always gone when I was a kid, she’d leave for days without a trace. I’d be left home with my drunk dad who only thought of getting food when he got hungry.”

“...Was he abusive?”

“Not in away you’d think…” Gabriel muttered.

“Emotionally?” Gabriel looked up at Jack, his eyes a beautiful golden under the darkened light.

“Christ you know way too much…”

Jack shrugged, “I get it. I know a lot kids who got emotionally abused when I was growing up. Reinhardt was always a sucker for helping kids in need out who dealt with jerks like that.” Jack looked at Gabriel, “I get it. You look like someone who’s been through some shit.”

“Yeah I guess.” Gabriel wanted to end it there, Jack could feel it.

“So he was emotionally abusive, your mother wasn’t there ever, and you felt like you were in the dark till you were able to go to Dauntless. There I’m guessing you made yourself popular, getting a name and reputation. The class you worked with-”

“Stop.” Gabriel shook his head, “You can read people so easily with so little information Jack it’s so weird.”

“I like to call it a talent.” Jack smirked, making Gabriel look at him. Jack’s smirk faltered. “Gabriel?”

“I’m just...I thought she died.” He whispered, “She would come home for a couple of days than bam. One day she never came back.”

Jack was silent, letting that settle over them.

“So she’s a bitch.”

“A huge one.”

Jack nodded, “I know you weren’t expecting to see her. But Gabriel, you don’t have to fucking deal with her bullshit. If you don’t even want her breathing your way just say the word and we’ll go find some place much more contained with our group.” Gabriel didn’t look at him for awhile.

Gabriel sniffed, “Thanks.”

“Oh my god are you crying.”

“No…”

“Look at me.” Jack forced Gabriel to look at him, “You care so much about me, you look out for my sorry ass all the time. So here’s my turn, I care about you so much that I will take you away from her if I have to.”

Gabriel kissed him, it was so gentle and soft it almost made Jack’s stride of confidence break. Gabriel pulled away, leaning his forehead on his, “Jackie I’ll be fine. Just don’t let me punch her.”

“You got yourself a deal you goofball.” Jack laughed, kissing Gabriel again. They settled down for awhile, Jack practically in Gabriel’s lap as a comfortable silence settled over them. They watched as everyone unpacked, Dallion’s voice cut through all the quiet whispering, giving orders as she walked through the place. Ana was hot on her heels, she wore her black coat hood down, revealing her white hair.

She saw the two, giving them a quick smile before disappearing up some stairs, Reinhardt and Winston in tow. Jack liked the silence, he thought over the past events, missing his father more. He couldn’t even think of his mother without feeling betrayed. Mercy was hugging Pharah in a corner, her head buried in her chest. Jack felt bad, she looked so terrified.

Jack had Gabriel, she has Pharah. Two very strong people with the will to tear down their obstacles with their bare hands. Jack smiled, everyone he knew was still fighting, fighting because they wanted their family to live.

He saw D.Va again, finally he was really concerned, she looked deathly pale. Jack sat up, looking up to see Gabriel dead asleep. Jack slowly got to his feet, wincing as he limped across the area toward D.Va who hadn’t noticed him. “D.Va…”

She jumped, turning to look at him. “You look sick.” Jack felt her head, it was normal. “Is something wrong?”

D.Va looked at Jack for a second before bursting out sobbing. Jack stood there awkwardly before D.Va hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She sobbed, her makeup staining his black shirt. Jack didn’t care, hugging her back.

“Everything okay now D.Va…”

“I hate this. I hate when my friends get hurt I hate when I can do nothing to save them.” She had to pause during that sentence she was crying so hard. Jack hugged her tighter, guilt eating at him.

“D.Va-”

“I’m so sorry I’m so weak.” D.Va choked out, Jack pulled her back forcing her to look at him.

“Take a deep breath with me and count to five.” He instructed D.Va following his slow breathing. She seemed to have calmed down, she was shaking so hard Jack was afraid she was going to pass out.

“Have you eaten anything in the last twenty-four hours?”

“No.” She sniffed.

“Drinking anything?”

“No…”

Jack sighed, “C’mon.” He lead her toward Mercy, who was now sorting through a duffle full of canned food.

“Give me something.” Jack said, Mercy handing him a bottle of water and tomato soup without question. Jack pulled out his pocket knife, cutting open the top of it. Jack grabbed a blanket that was thrown aside, wrapping it around D.Va and making her sit down on a crate.

Jack sat next to her, D.Va slowly eating the soup and sipping the water.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” The two sat in silence, D.Va finishing her meal before handing the trash to Mercy who was sitting on the floor next to them.

“I didn’t mean to freak out like that.” D.Va whispered.

“It’s fine, I get it.” Jack looked at her, D.Va wasn’t crying again, but she look damn near depressed. “D.Va, why don’t you and Sombra go on a walk tonight. Go find a tall building and when you're up there I want you to look around, feel the wind in your hair and how tall you feel. Remember every last bit of it, and hold onto it.”

D.Va stared at him with wide eyes, “Why?”

“Because than you’ll have something to remember, something that makes you happy and feel free.” Jack smiled, “Plus, I’ve noticed how much you and Sombra hang out.” A instant blush ran toward her cheeks.

“It’s nothing like that! It’s just complicated!”

He laughed, “Alright. But seriously, you’ll feel better.” D.Va nodded, smiling.

“Thank you.” Jack stood up slowly, limping back toward Gabriel who was still asleep, Jack picked up a blanket that was thrown at them a while ago, setting it on Gabriel’s lap before walking toward the stairs Ana went up.

Jack opened the door, the four of them gathered around a table, Dallion looked up, “Ah, Jack Morrison, glad you could join us.” 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi

 Jack had a feeling he shouldn’t have walked in on this but he did and there’s no going back. Jack sat down next to Ana, Dallion’s eyes following him as he kicked back. “How's your leg.” She asked plainly.

“Fine. What did I miss?”

Dallion smiled, “Well, we were discussing the outbreak with Erudite.” Jack looked at the three, who looked grim and tired. “They’ve told me up to your recent activities with Candor. That was very brave of you Jack-”

“Morrison.” Dallion looked a little taken aback, even Ana raised a questioning eyebrow.

“M-Morrison. Very brave, Factionless will welcome you strong ideas.” She said that last part slowly. Jack stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Ana cleared her throat.

“Anyway,” Ana straightened up, “Jack the help from Factionless is going to help us win this.”

“They just need weapons,” Winston threw in, “Weapons and they can help take down Jason and his group.”

Jack looked at Reinhardt, “What did Zarya do with Ethan?”

Reinhardt looked up in thought, “I believe she made someone watch over him. He’s in a room though.”

“Good. I want to talk to him,” Jack stood up, wincing as he tried to put weight on his leg.

“Morrison please sit. I would like to go over some things with you.” Dallion said urgently, almost panicked he tried to leave. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, Ana’s hand on his arm making him sit down. “I wanted to talk to you about the Dauntless headquarters, do you know where we can find all the equipment?”

“Well,” Jack had no idea honestly, “Erudite probably moved in as fast as they could. They probably ransacked the entire place. Candor had a hefty amount of weapons, not enough though.”

“But some?” Dallion threw in.

“They have some guns. We can try and get our hands on them but that means we’ll have to go back to Candor and after what I saw that’s going to be a big nope.” Jack let Dallion consider this, she sighed rubbing her neck.

“I see. Well thank you, Morrison, I’ll get in touch with you later…” Jack stood and left the room as quickly as he could. He didn’t mean to be rude? But he couldn’t help it, Dallion was already rubbing him the wrong way. Jack limped down the stairs, wondering if he could nab some pain killers before he went and faced Ethan.

“Mercy!” His sister popped from behind a bunch of crates, “Have anything for this leg?” She smiled widely, ducking behind the crates again. Jack leaned against the crates, watching her dig around before handing him some pills and water.

“Thanks...So what do you think about Dallion?”

“She's…” Mercy sighed very heavily, “Something. Reaper was so iffy with the whole thing I feel kinda bad for him. Isn’t she his mom?”

“Yeah…”

“Christ,” Mercy shook her head, “What’s up with moms.”

“Dunno.” Jack hugged his sister, before leaving her to go find Ethan. He limped across the area, seeing all his friends and other Dauntless, Factionless gave him stink eyes or death glares. He must look like hell and a jerk all bundled into one. Jack saw Sombra and D.Va standing in front of a door, Sombra chewing purple gum.

She popped the bubble she was blowing when Jack approached, “Hey guys.”

“Why can’t you sit down for once.” Sombra grumbled, “You legit got shot in the leg.”

“Can’t let that hold me back.” Jack winked.

“When the stitches open they will gladly hold you back.” Jack laughed as he pushed the door.

Zarya was inside, Ethan lying unconscious across from them. Zarya’s knuckles were bloodied, “What did you get out of him?” Jack folded his arms as he stood next to her. Zarya sniffed, her brow wrinkling.

“Nothing. The fool refuse to answer any of our questions, says he will only answer if you’re here.”

“Well, I’m here. Wake him up.” Jack watched Zarya grab a bucket of water that smelled something foul before tossing it at him. Ethan sputtered awake, his eyes shooting open and coughing.

“Hello.” Zarya growled, “He’s here. So let’s make this a little easier on all of us.” She yanked him up, Ethan’s face was broken and other variety of bones in his body, despite the pain he started laughing.

“Hello, Jack.” His voice was rough and hollow, “Finally decided to show up, Mr. ‘Everyone can wait on me’ Morrison.” Ethan spat out a wad of something black and red.

Jack watched with distaste, he was starting to doubt if he can really do this. “Ethan tell us what Erudite is up too. Maybe we’ll consider letting you live.” Ethan laughed something that sent chills through Jack.

“Sure, say whatever you want. It doesn’t matter if I’m dead or alive. It doesn’t, matter.” Ethan coughed, “Jason doesn’t give a shit about anything besides controlling everything and everyone.”

Jack nodded, “Well we knew that. Can you tell us anything useful.” Ethan snickered. They stood there for a moment, Ethan panting heavily and Zarya ready to break the guy in half. Jack was starting to feel all the walking around in his leg. Ethan finally sighed, he slumped to the ground.

“Jason is tricky, he’s got a lot of plans. All you need to know is all Divergent’s are dead and not needed.” Ethan’s eyes shot up to look at Jack, “Except one. One that can open the gates.” Jack stared at him for a second.

“What do you mean.”

“Don’t you ever wonder what’s beyond the gates? Who is out there, who’s waiting for us? What’s waiting for us?” Ethan smiled widely, “Only a Divergent can open the gates, and with that Jason will leave with the chosen few, and leave everyone else to die.” Jack felt his eye’s widened slowly, Zarya was statue still, her eyes met him and with a small nod, Ethan was knocked out again while Jack left feeling absolutely exhausted.

***

Gabriel found Jack passed out next to Angela. She was wrapping up his leg, Angela jumped when Gabriel knelt down next to her, “Where did he wander off to while I was asleep.”

“He went to talk to Dallion, came out looking pissed, then went and talked to Ethan. He came back and passed out next to me, Ethan said something that really rubbed him wrong.” Angela looked up, her blue eyes were almost exactly as bright as Jack’s use to be.

“Thanks for keeping an eye out for him…” Gabriel was really trying to decide if he wanted to go face his mom or go punch Ethan. He felt rested, better in a very long ass time honestly. Angela sighed, rubbing her neck.

“You should go see if Ana has tried to kill Dallion, I’m kinda scared…” Angela shrugged. Gabriel nodded, leaving the two. He walked up some stairs, he could hear Reinhardt and Winston talking inside with a quiet chuckle that made Gabriel’s skin crawl. It was her, the goddamn traitor.

He knocked on the door, biting his tongue. Reinhardt called for him to enter, Gabriel pushing open the door. His mother instantly sat up straighter, Ana gave him a very pitted look. “Hello Gabriel, is Jack okay?”

“Dead asleep.” He answered, stepping inside and shutting the door carefully. Reinhardt chuckled.

“Vhat a interesting lad, he vas alvays a bright kid.” Ana nodded with a slight smile.

Gabriel sat next to Winston, “So what’s going on.”

Winston’s blue map was laid across the table, Athena’s icon waving in the air. “Hello Reyes,” Athena greeted, “Would you like me to debrief you in the recent discussion?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel took a chocolate m&m out of a small bowl sitting next to Winston. The monkey pushed the bowl closer to him and Gabriel gladly dug in.

“We have been discussing of recent events. So far we have discovered from a recent interrogation that Morrison did that Jason is looking for someone specific, a Divergent. One that can open the gates and release a chosen few and leaving the rest. We have made plans as well to stop Jason in advancing to anything lethal.”

“He already has,” Gabriel grumbled, making Ana snort.

“That’s what I said…”

“We need weaponry.” Athena continued, “We believe you may have some access to some. If you don’t we must raid the near Dauntless base and take what we can. Factionless have a select few weapons but none like Jason’s army does. Zarya and Reinhardt claim they have weapons back in Abnegation that couldn’t have been raided, so a mission will have to be sent out there as well.”

“One second Athena.” Winston interpreted, “Before we go on we need to finalize that you have some access or not Reaper.”

“I do. A lot actually, but I can’t guarantee that Jason hasn’t already torn the weaponry apart.” Gabriel grunted, “Ethan had just a little more authority than I did.”

“Yes, okay well that’s a relief you can actually get us inside to look around. We’ll send a small group to collect whatever they can and get out of there without notice.” Winston said, typing this stuff all down. Athena seemed to be eating it all up. Gabriel glanced at Ana, she reached over and stole a m&m winking at him. Gabriel snickered, sliding the bowl closer to her.

“Jason is currently hiding in the Erudite building after a scout came back it seems he has also taken over the Amity area. Mondatta is also...Dead. Recent activity suggests as well that Widowmaker is searching for something and is being brainwashed into helping Jason and his army. She’s very highly skilled and it would be best to contain her if we come into her path.”

Gabriel knew the kid had so much potential, never missed a damn shot during aiming practice. She kicked his ass way too many times, the kid was intelligent.

“Anything else?” Gabriel asked Athena hummed before going silent.

“That’s all.” Winston leaned back, “We were thinking Morrison should lead one mission but Dallion disagrees…”

“They’re what he wants.” She cut in, “Morrison is the prize they want, so we need to keep him under a close eye.” Dallion and Gabriel made eye contact, he could see something else was brewing in her mind.

“He can lead a group. He’s really good at it too, so I don’t see why not.” Gabriel said very forcefully. Dallion nodded, sitting back, it seemed she was done with her two cents. Gabriel looked at Ana, “So do we need to get the groups gathered around?”

“We’ll start in a couple of days, everyone is exhausted, I know I am. Also, Morrison’s leg needs to heal more before he’s leading missions to get weapons.” Ana said, standing up. Gabriel and Reinhardt followed her. Winston shifted, looking at Dallion.

“Is there possibly a place I can set up my stuff?” Dallion nodded.

“I’ll have Darrel show you,” She stood up, walking into another room and walking back with a very scruffy kid.

“Follow me.” Winston left with the kid while the three of them left back in the main area. Gabriel went looking for Jack, finding him awake and giggling with Mercy.

“Hey nerds.” Gabriel smiled down at them, leaning against some boxes.

“How’d it go?” Jack asked instantly, worry already etched in his brow.

“Fine, we have some options and plans set in motion. Looks like me and you will be leading separate missions though.”

“Already?” Mercy huffed.

“We’re gonna give it a couple of days, but yeah. We need to get going before Jason gets too far ahead of us.” Gabriel saw the looks the two gave each other, he snickered. They were just like siblings.

***

Jack and Gabriel stood in front of Ethan again, this time Gabriel was doing the talking and surprisingly was getting more out of him than Jack or Zarya. Ethan stabbed insults at Gabriel while he ignored them and somehow egged Ethan to talk. It was quite impressive. Jason was in Erudite with a bunch of Dauntless, the weaponry hasn’t been raided, they couldn’t get in no matter how hard they tried.

They left about two hours later, with enough information that would thrill Winston and the others. They found Winston, Ana, Reinhardt, Pharah, and Mercy all in a room that was illuminating blue and Athena was joking with Mercy. After reporting in Jack and Gabriel went to find a place to settle down, the sun was setting and the place was winding down. It was almost creepy how eerie it became.

Jack sighed as he settled down, his leg was killing him. Gabriel leaned against him, his head resting gently on his shoulder. The two sat in silence for a little while, Jack went over what Athena told them, it seemed hard what they were going to pull off, but with Gabriel, it might be slightly easier. At least Jack hoped it was. Gabriel intertwined their hands, “I really hate Dallion….”

“She seems,” Jack waved his hand in the air, “Like she’s hiding something.”

“Exactly.” The two went silent after that, the setting sun made scary shadows in the warehouse, the noise of people sleeping or trying to the only thing in the barren area. Jack was about to nod off when there was a loud piercing scream that ran through the warehouse. Gabriel and Jack were on their feet in an instant, it sounded like D.Va.

Everyone was up and out of bed, running toward D.Va who was pointing up with terror. Jack’s eyes widened as he stared up at the three kids standing on a broken slab that stuck out of the walls of the warehouse, everyone watched as the kids took a step forward.

Pharah, Sombra, and another kid Jack didn’t know, they all stepped forward again, in some kind of trance, “Jack Morrison will surrender himself or more people will die.” They all said in unison, Jack felt eyes shoot at him.

“Jack Morrison will surrender himself or more people will die.” They all took another step. Gabriel cursed, taking off toward a broken ladder that leads up toward the slab. Jack caught on and took the other side.

The two climbed up, the kids saying the same thing till they were almost at the edge, Jack and Gabriel reached the top right as they were one step away from falling to death. Jack grabbed Sombra, Gabriel grabbed the random kid, Pharah fell.

Jack watched as she toppled over the edge, “Pharah!” Gabriel tried to grab her, she slipped right out of his fingers, Jack watched helplessly as Pharah fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've had no motivation and the 'c' button on my keyboard stopped working????? I hate it????Anyway, sorry about the wait, but buckle in cause the next wait is gonna be a while as well.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore in this Chapter

Everyone always told Jack, Angela was stronger than she looked. She was a small angel with muscles hidden under her clothes. Jack didn't believe that was true until she ran forward and caught Pharaoh with ease. She fell to her knees, Jack could hear the sobbing clear up where he was. Gabriel sighed, “Jack…”

“What?”

“The kids dead.” Jack looked at the random kid, the silver ball that was shot on them during the attack at Candor had made the skin red and irritated around it, blood trickling out of his ears. Jack wrinkled his nose, checking Sombra. She was fine thank God, Gabriel and Jack made their way down, Gabriel put the kid down, “I'm sorry, but it seems those electric balls in our bodies from the Candor attack killed the kid.” The crowd was silent, Jack looked down, he had a feeling the air was about to snap with the tension. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, the anger and the doubt.

“If Erudite wants him so bad let them take him!” Someone yelled, the crowd shifted as a guy shoved forward, shaking his finger at Jack. “Don't want any more of us dead!”

“Shut up Gilbert, you weren't even apart of the attack.” Someone else shouted, making the man scoff

“Don't matter, the point is he's a weight on our shoulders. Let's get rid of him before more people are put in danger because of his influence!”

Dallion grabbed Gilbert, “That's enough. Jack will be staying here with us, he will help us lead to victory in this war we are experiencing. Jack is going to save us-”

“Yeah by turning himself in!” Half the people in the crowd roared with Gilbert, the other half booed him.

“Jack Morrison will save us! He'll take down Erudites rein,” Dallion yelled, her voice was strong and demanding for your attention. Just like Gabriel's, “If you think that turning Jack over is how we win, you're wrong. The moment we do, Erudite has won. They are searching for a Divergent who will open the gates and let them go outside, leaving the rest of us to die!”

Everyone was silent as Dallion scanned the group, “We must not let Erudite get Jack, we have people who can solve getting these silver balls out of the Dauntless who were in the attack.”

“Don't forget,” Dallion yelled, “We are factionless, and we won't let the factions bring us down!”

***

Jack watched Angela, Ana, Victor, and another dig the silver ball out of the kid's neck, it connected to major arteries so pulling them out was a no go. But Sombra was able to disassemble the thing so it wouldn't hurt them, “It just gives you a piercing you wouldn't expect one to be.” Sombra laughed before she got to work on turning all of them off.

Jack stood next to Gabriel that morning on a broken down fire escape, either way, it was enough to stand on and watch the sun peek behind the clouds. Jack had a lot on his mind, to say the least, he had a lot of things to say and get off his chest but saying them always felt like he was asking for attention. Always digging for reactions out of people, he did a great job at it apparently. Jack had gotten nasty looks from everyone or pitted glares, saddened sighs or shaking their heads as they walked past him. Pharah was still asleep and Angela hadn't left her side, Ana was helping Winston and Dallion with plans of attacks-she was good at those- while Jack sort of just existed to get the heat. At least that's what he thought, maybe it was good he had everyone's attention while the others do the planning.

“What's on your mind,” Gabriel asked, snatching Jack's attention.

“A lot of bullshit you probably don't care about,” Jack said bitterly, a little harsher than he intended. He finished off the gross coffee the factionless had and sat the cup next to Gabriel's. Gabriel took his hand in his, brushing a thumb over Jack's knuckles.

“Yeah, but still, what’s up?” Gabriel gave him the look that made Jack’s knees weak.

“I dunno, I feel like everyone is blaming me for what happened with everyone.” Jack huffed, rubbing his neck, “Just stupid little things I’m overlooking.”

“Well, I have also noticed these things. The only time Dallion approaches me she asks about you and then drops any conversation.” Gabriel shrugged.

“So she’s still giving you a cold shoulder.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Gabriel snicked, “I get it though, I guess everyone just wants to point fingers at someone.” Gabriel looked down, “Just don’t go do anything stupid Jack, like Dallion said, it seems they want you to open up the gates and let them leave. People are going to die, you need to get over that and just accept it.”

“I have, I just don’t like it when it’s people around me. Strangers die for no reason, just because of me. I don't want that…”

“We all don't, but it happens. It's okay Jack, it's gonna happen whether we like it or not.” The two were silent for a moment, Gabriel's grip tightened, “Please don't do something stupid.”

“I promise.”

There was a gentle knock behind them, “Sorry to interrupt. Dallion is requesting a meeting and wants you two there…” Angela said with a tired strain in her voice. Jack nodded, the two making their way toward Winston’s room. He made it home really damn quick, Athena had taken over the room with her light blue glow and her logo in the middle of the room, a tire was set up against a desk, a huge bed they were able to dig up tucked in a corner out of the way.

When Jack and Gabriel entered Ana, Reinhardt, Winston, Zarya, and two of Dallions men were there, but she wasn’t in sight. Ana patted the chair next to her and Jack took it, Gabriel sitting between him and Winston.

“Well, Dallion isn’t here-”

“She’ll be here.” The guy growled, he was missing an eye and the other was unfocused. Jack looked at Ana, she was tapping her foot fast and looked annoyed, she must have been waiting for a long time.

“How long have you been waiting?” Jack whispered.

“Twenty minutes.” She snarled, venom dripping in those words. Winston even looked impatient, he kept tapping at something in front of him, Athena was literally humming a song, she sounded bored too.

Another fifteen minutes and Jack sighed, “Okay, we’re done waiting for her.”

“She’ll be here.” The blind guy said.

“I don’t care.” Gabriel snarled, standing up, “If she’s late to her own meeting boo hoo, she can cry later about it.” Gabriel planted his hands on the front table, “Tell us what you got Winston.”

Winston looked absolutely relieved, “Okay well we already have all groups set up.” Winston pulled up a list of names, Jack’s team was really small, he wasn’t even leader as well. Zarya, him, and Reinhardt are going back to Abnegation to collect and see how intense the destruction is.

Gabriel, McCree, Hanzo, and a couple other Factionless are going to Dauntless. Ana, Dallion, and Winston and a couple of others will be going by Candor to see what they can get. “Is everyone okay with these groups?”

Gabriel nodded, “Is that enough for Abnegation?”

“It should be.” Zarya said with a yawn, “We want to keep it quiet.”

“True, we should have a backup team on hand though.” Gabriel pointed out. Winston hit a button and Pharah’s name with a couple others appeared.

“Perfect, thinking ahead.”

“This is back up for anyone, but the other two teams are very big and won’t need it,” Winston said with a shrug.

“Never know.” Ana chuckled, “Okay then, as I’ve heard you had Sombra and D.Va do some scouting around, they have the layout of the buildings?”

“Wait,” Jack interrupted them, “Pharah has been out for three days, even if she did wake up now, she wouldn’t be ready for this.”

Winston sighed, “If Pharah doesn’t wake up Mercy volunteered to take over for her.”

“Pharah is tough,” Gabriel chuckled, “Trust me, she’ll wake up the day, hear what's going on, and no one will be able to hold her in bed for longer than two seconds.”

Jack laughed nodding, “Then why don’t you change that Winston, just in case.”

“Are you alright with that Morrison?” Winston cleared his throat, “I understand if-”

“Angela volunteered, I don’t have a say in what she does.” Jack shrugged, he knew Angela could lead a group, he was just worried how she would react, she wasn’t very into this kind of things as a kid. It was probably why she became a doctor.

“So back to the layouts,” Gabriel pointed at Ana, “Did they successfully get maps?”

“Yes!” Athena displayed three maps for them, Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. Jack was blown away by how enormous Erudite was compared to the other two. There was the main building, branching out into other small looking apartments and more education buildings. Jack couldn’t believe someone so evil was running such a great place.

Dauntless was all underground, large rooms that contained things like weapons and armor, all were locked.

“So who has the keys?” Ana asked angrily, “If Erudite can’t get in then who can?” Zarya and Jack looked right at Gabriel who was rubbing his beard.

“Yeah me too.” He muttered, he noticed the two glaring at him. “What?”

“There’s no way you don’t know how to get in.” Jack deadpanned, making Gabriel raise an eyebrow.

“Well, I was in charge of this kind of stuff...But only floor one! Which is the armor, not the weapons!” He was getting flustered which for some reason was forcing a smirk on Jack’s face. How weird.

“So who has the weapons?” Winston asked, “You must know them.”

“Alice did.” Gabriel’s face darkened, “They killed her though.” Jack felt his eyes widen, Alice? The girl who was always so full of energy and kindness?

“Why?”

“Because she was in the way is what Ethan told me…” Gabriel wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I can get in her room though, she showed me how to without needing her key card.”

“Good.” Ana sighed, “I'm sorry to hear about your friend.”

“Anyway,” Gabriel cleared his throat, reaching over and sorting out of the Dauntless map to the apartment rooms, pulling up the fourth-floor room 67, “That’s where Alice is.”

“Gabriel, it will be extremely easy to get to that floor,” Athena added, “There are no posts anywhere along these corridors.” Athen showed an exit in the back, a blue line tracing their path. Up some stairs, hitting the fourth floor and running across the atrium into the apartment area.

“That's too easy,” Gabriel whispered.

“It is,” Athena showed them camera footage, guards were patrolling the main areas, “Because they don’t have enough help there to protect the entire area.”

Everyone was silent for a long while, looking at what Athena was showing them. Before they could keep going Dallion slammed the door open, “Sorry I’m late.” She laughed, “Things happened-”

“They started without you.” The blind guy said suddenly. Dallion looked at the table, Ana was glaring at her.

“Yeah, we did,” Gabriel snarled, “So sit the fuck down and let Athena debrief you of you own meeting.” Jack could feel the hate coming from the two. Zarya looked amused, she was chewing gum now and blew a bubble. With a pop, she cleared her throat.

“We have things to discuss Dallion, sit so we can continue.” Dallion looked at the three, Jack didn’t feel guilty at all, the look she gave them made Jack uneasy though. Dallion pulled out a chair, sitting down by the blind guy. She listened to Athena back track, it helped Jack remember it as well.

“Those sound very promising, are you sure you three can do that?” Dallion looked at Jack, “After the last few days you can understand how important it is to have you out of Jason’s hands.”

“Don’t worry my friend!” Reinhardt who has been silent the entire time finally spoke up, scaring everyone in the room, “I’ve worked with Zarya and Morrison for a long time, I have faith this will work well.”

“Good,” Dallion chuckled.

“It’s Morrison.” Jack corrected, making Dallion shift uncomfortably.

“Yes, sorry.” Jack hated how Ana and Gabriel seemed to be enjoying how uncomfortable she was. As much of an asshole she is, Jack couldn’t help but respect her. She made all of this out of nothing, not to mention she was a good allie. Jack knew better than to voice this though, Gabriel would chew him out and Ana would lecture him about how terrible she is.

But there was something wrong. She was too confident this was all going to work.

“Well,” Winston clapped his hands, “I do believe we have everything set in stone. We move out in two days?”

“Two days.” Everyone agreed.

***

Jack was squished in between two of the most buffed and muscled people he has ever known. Zarya also was screaming a song in what she claimed to be called Russian and Reinhardt German. Jack didn’t understand a word but he couldn’t help but laugh at how goofy the two were. The two were obviously very close friends, they were so comfortable around each other and wasn’t afraid to be themselves.

Jack, even though absolutely being eliminated from being between the two, had a great road trip with them. When they arrived on the outskirts of Abnegation Jack felt sick. The homes that were all too familiar were wrecked from fires or vehicles in the walls. Jack followed the two through the neighborhoods, the smell of rotting was starting to get stronger as they neared Ana’s and Zarya’s home.

Jack turned a corner and was choked on the smell. He covered his nose, looking up to find the source. He really wishes he didn’t.

“They just left them here,” Jack whispered in horror, dead bodies scattered the roads, children, and families all scattered and rotted. Jack felt his eyes water, it was all too much, not even someone as sick as Ethan would just leave bodies.

“That’s disgusting,” Zarya whispered as she took pictures of the bodies. Jack blinked.

“What are you doing?”

“Evidence.” Zarya wrinkled her nose, “Terrible evidence, but it’s something nonetheless.”

Reinhardt sighed, “At least we can guarantee that no Erudite is here.”

Jack coughed, following Rein through the bloody streets. Jack stopped, a sudden feeling of Deja vu crashing on him. He looked at the dead bodies on the ground, black cladding men running down the streets.

His fear happened and this was the aftermath. Jack couldn’t help it, he threw up just thinking of it all. Zarya patted his back as he wiped his mouth, closing his eyes tight. “Sorry I-”

“I understand my friend,” Zarya sighed, “I’m barely holding myself together as well.” Jack opened his eyes and the two ran to catch up with Reinhardt who was far ahead of them. He was glancing at the buildings as they passed, most of them charred from fires.

They finally came across the neighborhood that Jack once called home, there wasn’t as much horror here, but it was still evident. Jack stopped outside his home, looking at the once beautiful place now burnt to ashes.

“They just…” Jack felt tears spring to his eyes, Jason was dead to him. He wanted to scream and punch the guy as hard as he could. Fill him with bullets and throw him off a building. Jack took a deep breath, he was going to win this, for his family. For his dad. Jack turned, following after Reinhardt who entered his fully intact home. Zarya had gone ahead to her house, Jack opting to help Rein.

“My my.” Jack walked in to find the place turned over. Reinhardt was shaking his head, turning over furniture, “Ana would be so angry.” Jack walked into the kitchen, all of Ana’s stuff that she held near was shattered everywhere, dishes, vases, and statues. Jack couldn’t help but sigh, Jason ruined everything. Jack pushed past the kitchen and upstairs, letting Reinhardt get the living area in order.

Jack opened Pharah’s room which was now bare, of everything. Jack couldn’t help but feel like he got hit in the head. Jack stepped into the hallway, walking into Ana’s and Reinhardt’s room. It was untouched, also weird. He remembered that weird dream he had, a long time ago when he was training in Dauntless. He walked toward Ana’s dresser, opening the top drawer. Inside was a single thing.

Jack took out the box, turning it over in his hand. It was a pure black box, a single lock on the front. Jack tugged at it, the lid slowly opening. Jack dropped the box. He felt his entire body go into pure shock.

It wasn’t. Ana couldn’t have that, his dad...He watched his dad  _burn_ it. Jack felt his throat go dry and he slowly knelt down and picked it back up. The key, it was the key his dad always wore around his neck. He remembered that night so vividly.

Jack had always wondered why he had the damned key, he forgot all about after his dad threw it into the fire. Ana was over that day, she watched it burn as well. He knew what this meant tough, Jack now understood why Dallion didn’t want him in Jason’s hands.

Because she thought he had the key to open the gates.

And now he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So here's another chapter whoop! So I have a huge favor to ask you guys, I've been going over my story and I've noticed how un-betaed everything has been I guess. So I'm wondering if anyone will be interested in going through this entire two books and editing it. Also, if you want you can become my beta reader because I don't beta read them and it would be nice. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!   
> My Tumblr is: https://reapspeeps.tumblr.com/ if you wanna help me out!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack get's caught

Jack clumsily shoved the key in his pocket, putting the box back. He heard Reinhardt yell in alarm. Jack grabbed the pistol at his side and crept slowly down the hallway, he looked down into the living area, listening carefully. He felt his heart sink even more, “Reinhardt, is my pestering kids with you?” His mother was here.

Jack carefully crept down the hallway, walking back into Ana’s sewing room, “We need backup now.” Jack whispered into the walkie-talkie.

“We’re sending some now,” Winston said with a yawn. Jack could feel his heart in his throat as he crept back and crouched down, listening to what his mother had to say.

“Reinhardt, you knew better than I that John was a fool.”

“Then why did you marry him,” Reinhardt growled bitterly, Jack didn’t know how scary Rein could sound till today. His mother laughed, something dark that sent chills down his back.

“Now now,” Jason’s voice came from the kitchen, “Where is Jack at least.”

“He’s not here, it’s just me and my friend Zarya.”

“Right,” Jason huffed, “The Russian. Do you really believe I’ll fall for that?”

His mother sighed, “It is most likely true, they did everything together.”

“Hush Alley, I know Jack’s here,” Jason said with a very dismissive tone. Jack wished he could punch both of them. Jack hid down the hall as he heard a clamor outside.

“ _Vy, gryaznyye monstry, osvobodite menya!_ ” Zarya came in screaming and kicking, Jack watched helplessly as they threw Zarya inside and stuck a taser in her neck.

“Leave her alone!” Reinhardt roared, Jack heard men grunt as they try to hold him back.

“We’ll do the same to you old man, don’t think your heart could take it.” Jack heard Jason sneer. It was odd that Jason wasn’t just searching the house, but so was the entire upstairs staying untouched. Jack didn’t want to leave the two but he needed to get out until backup came, not to mention-

“Report Morrison.” Gabriel’s voice came from his hip. Jack slapped the walkie-talkie off, he heard all movement downstairs stop.

“What was that?” Jason asked.

“It came from upstairs…” His mother answered, “Should we search?”

There was a deep chuckle from the guards, “We all know better than to search Ana Amari’s house. That woman is a witch.”

“I don’t care!” Jason snarled, “He’s up there go get him!”

Jack ran. He knew Ana had a window that dropped straight into the hedges, if he could slip out undetected they won’t have any idea he was even up there. Jack threw open the window after locking the door behind him, he looked around outside, no one was around. He slid open the glass and clambered out, hanging on the edge he closed the glass as near to his fingers as he could before falling down into the hedges.

Jack felt the shrubbery scratch up his skin and rip his clothes but he couldn’t give a shit, the burn made him realize he was alive. Jack panted, listening for any kind of movement. Jack held his breath as he heard a bang from Ana’s room, confused voices before walking out.

Jack sighed, leaning his head against the shrubs.

What he didn’t expect was the sudden yank on his foot while he was catching his breath. He grabbed the bush, feeling the twigs bury into his skin. “ _Sortez petite mouche_.” Said a very threatening French accent.

“Amelie please don’t do this!” Jack gasped, kicking her hand. Damn, she was strong.

“Sorry Jack, but you’re the only one who can bring us to paradise.”  
“It’s not Amelie they’re tricking you!” Jack yelled, “It’s all a lie, they’ll leave you like the rest of us to die!”

Amelie stopped fighting for a second, “How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve been learning about Jason’s plan, Winston knows everything Jason wants to do. He’s not the nice blonde boy he appears to be.” Jack panted, waiting.

Amelie was always smart, Jack knew it. Gabriel knew it, he always praised her on how sharp she was, always staying on her toes and making people rethink their plans. It must have been how exhausted Jack was or he fell for her trap, the moment Jack relaxed she yanked him back hard. He yelped as he felt his arm get twisted in a weird way before getting thrown onto the dry lawn. Amelie glared down at him. Jack couldn’t help but gape, her skin was even more blue, almost purple. Her eyes were, even more, an unsettling gold, long black hair in a ponytail.

“What did they do to you?” Jack whispered.

She bent down, a cruel smile curving her lips, “Paradise did.” Jack felt his stomach twist. Amelie punched him hard. All he could remember was being dragged across the lawn and thrown into the living room. Reinhardt and Zarya were trying to fight back, but Jack couldn’t hear them. Just ringing.

His vision was blackening around the edges, slowly blacking out. But he just couldn’t get that kind of pleasure, could he? Jack gasped as cold ice water was splashed on his face, his hearing coming back in full force and his vision sharpening to Jason smiling down at him.

“Hello Jack, it’s good to see you.” Jack coughed, trying to catch his breath. It was like getting hit in the face with a cold brick. He could feel a terrible headache forming already and he was having trouble staying sat up.

“Lean him against a wall, let him catch his breath.” Guards dragged him to the wall, Jack’s head resting against it. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the urge to throw up again. He was going to lose it. He just needed to breathe.

He imagined himself back in the hallway with Pharah and Gabriel. Gabriel sat on his right, Pharah to his left. Pharah’s hand was resting on his knee, she hushed him, “ _Breath with me Jack._ ” Jack took a deep breath, breathing with Pharah in his head. Gabriel was running a hand along his arm comfortingly.

Jack opened his eyes, looking up at Jason. He had a smug grin that fell, “Why so serious Jack? We’re all friends here.”

“You tasered my friends and tried to kill them. What makes you think I consider you a friend?” Jack found his voice calm, the accusation sounded so vague, yet really threatening. It got across Jason though, who was no longer smiling.

“They attacked us.” He said with a shrug.

“You attacked first,” Jack said in the same tone. He gasped when he felt a foot cut across his jaw, blood filling his mouth.

“Don’t be so cocky Morrison.” Jack spat the blood on Jason’s white shoes.

“Don’t be such an asshole, Jason.” Jack snarled. Jack felt the kick again, Jason looked absolutely annoyed. Jack wondered how far he could dig, make the guy tick.

“You’ve been hanging with that Reyes kids haven’t you.” His mother said suddenly, she shook her head, “Such a shame you even met him.”

“Reaper is my best friend, he’s been there more than you ever have been.” Jack spat at her. His mother’s eyes widened, a frown of fury taking over her face.

“I was always-!”

“Hush Ally.” Jason growled.

“What, are you her new husband?” Jack pushed, making the two of them glare at him, Jack smiled, “I wouldn’t be surprised, marry your husband's murderer. Sounds something like you would do.” Jack snarled at his mother, “What are you gonna do next? Have two kids with him then let them fight in the rebellion?”

Jack felt an almost craze smile draw across his face, “Then find someone to kill your other husband.”

“Jack stop.” Jason snapped.

“No!” Jack yelled, making Jason jump back. Jack was almost terrified with himself, why was he finding joy out of all this? “You can say anything you want, those gates will stay closed no matter what!”

Jason went suddenly deathly pale, his eyes widened, “How did-” Jack laughed, throwing his head back.

“You’re a fool, Jason.” Jack shook his head, giggling, “Such a damn fool.”

There was a loud thud outside, the door was kicked down, a guard looking terrified, he only opened his mouth before a bang echoed inside the house and the guard's body fell lifeless to the floor. There Angela stood, her gaze harsh as she aimed her gun at Jason.

The guards holding down Zarya and Reinhardt reached for their gun, only to get punched in the gut or elbowed. Zarya and Reinhardt knocking them out. Jason looked around, realizing his situation.

“Such a damn fool.” Jack snickered.

Angela stepped inside, “Stand down, we took care of your guards.” Jason held up his hands, he looked at them, his eyebrows raised.

“My my, you really have us cornered.” Jason sighed, “I should have seen this coming.” Jack raised an eyebrow. Jason looked at Jack with a wink, Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

Reinhardt coughed, “Angela don’t move.” She froze, Jack’s head snapping toward his sister.

“If you do anything stupid I shoot.” Amelie snarled behind Angela, the sniper trained at her head. Jack tried to move, Amelie aiming the gun at him.

“I’m always a few steps ahead Jack Morrison,” Jason laughed, “I always will be.” Jason’s men came from the back doors, Angela gasped.

“What did you do-”

“You don’t have to worry about them, Angela.” Jason chuckled darkly, “Take them back to Erudite, now.” Jack grunted as people grabbed him, hauling him to his feet. A gunshot went off, Jason screamed.

“You bitch!” Jason yelled Angel’s gun had smoke wisping from the end. Amelie wasn’t paying attention when a familiar giggle came from behind her. Lena grabbed Amelie, throwing her backward with a grunt. Jason’s men jumped at Angela, struggling the gun out of her hand and putting cuffs on her wrists.

With a swift knock from a guard's gun, he was out.

***

Jack woke up with a terrible headache, he grunted as he slowly sat up, rubbing a sore spot on his head. Angela was sitting on a bench across from him, her expression was taut and she looked like she's been crying. Her eyes snapped up at attention when Jack slowly got up.

“Hey…”

“Hello,” Angela said crisply, her voice sounded raw. Jack looked her up and down, she looked okay. Angela was silent and refused to make eye contact with him. Jack couldn’t help but watch her, she seemed off, even though shooting someone sort of did that to a person.

“Angela, can I ask you something?”

She looked up, meeting his eyes, “What.”

“Did...Jason do something to you?” Angela stared at him for a moment before looking away.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” So they sat there in utter silence, tension stiff in the air as they stared at the floor.

“Do you wanna know the worst part about it.” Angela’s voice broke, she looked up, wiping her nose with her hand, “Mom knew it was happening, she didn’t try and stop him.” Angela sniffed. Jack had to take a step back and remember his entire childhood, when Angela left with mom for a couple of days, she would always come back pale and sick looking, Jack was with his dad a lot more than his mom so he didn’t know her well, but her and Angela seemed really close.

“Who else knew about this.”

“Ana and Pharah.” Angela sniffed, “I didn’t tell anyone besides them.” Jack was about to talk when she sniffed, “Dad knew something was up, he would ask me all the time if I was alright. He made mom leave me home a lot too, he cared so much for us Jack.”

She was full on sobbing now, Jack stood up, walking toward his sister and pulling her into a hug. She couldn’t talk, she just sobbed into his shirt and clutched him tightly.

“Why did you join Erudite then?” He asked quietly after she stopped and could talk.

“Because even though those guys did that to me, they didn’t kill my passion to become a doctor. If I played my cards right, which I did, I wouldn’t have to deal with Jason. I wanted to become a doctor and heal people, and that was the only way I could be one. I met Mei and Winston, they understood, they kept me far away from Jason. And I’m so thankful for that.

“Angela.” Jack clutched her shoulders, “The next chance you get, shot that fucker as many times as you want.”

Angela laughed, wiping her eyes, “Oh my gosh Jack, I’m just so mad that...Dad died instead of mom.” She folded her hands in her lap, “It seemed like he was the only one who cared.”

“I love Dad a lot too, but Angela, we have to see if mom will find somewhere in her heart to join us, her kids. If she doesn’t, I’ll make sure she gets put somewhere dark and foul.”

“Would we really do that to our mom?” Angela whispered

“I didn’t know her much growing up, I would one hundred percent do that. Especially for you.” Angela hugged him tight, the two siblings sat there for a moment, before pulling away.

“Okay Jack, how are we getting out of this mess.”

“What happened when they knocked me out?”

“Reinhardt and Zarya escaped with my group, I was able to distract them while they ran. They all luckily got out, it was just us two who got stuck here.”

“Oh boy…” Jack sighed, “Gabriel is not going to be happy…”

***

Ally Morrison glared at Jason, he was pacing his office room once more. Ally couldn’t help but feel angry at him, he knew. Ally was more angry about herself, letting this phyco take her kids. Jason stopping in front of his huge windows overviewing the entire city, it was kind of strange how he could see all the headquarters except Abnegation and Amity from here. She pushed her hair back as it fell in front of her eyes, it was falling out thanks to the couple days they’ve had.

Jason stopped in front of her, glaring down at her, “I want you to knock some sense into those kids.” He took Ally by her shoulders, leaning close, “Tell them about Paradise!” Ally wanted to lean away, the crazed look in his eyes terrified her.

“I’ll see what I can do but, they have John’s-” She winced as he squeezed her shoulders too tight.

“John’s dead.” He snarled, “I don’t care what they have, make them come on our side.” Ally nodded. Jason let her go, turning back to his windows. Ally stood, walking toward the door. “Ally.” She froze, turning toward him. Jason walked slowly toward her, cupping the side of her cheek as she stopped in front of her, he patted her softly, kissing her cheek, “Be safe.”

Ally left quickly, her heart in her throat as she practically ran down the hallway. Her heels clicked loudly, announcing her presence as she walked through the building. She only slowed the moment she came upon the cells. The guards let her in, one walking with her. She could hear talking, sounded just like Jack and Angela. Much older and smarter.

She turned the corner and there they were, sitting side by side on the same bench, Jack was telling her something that was making Angela smile. They instantly dropped whatever was going on when they noticed Ally. Jack sat up straighter, Ally almost cried. He looked so much like John.

“Hello.” She said softly, dismissing the guard. If she was going to cry she didn’t want it getting reported. She waited till the door shut, she was about to say something when Angela rose and beat her to it.

“What the fuck mom! Why are you doing this?” Angela clutched the bars, her knuckles turning white. Jack was still sitting, what did they do to him? Ally sniffed, the tears were coming that’s for sure. She missed her kids so much, and she couldn’t do anything.

“You guys have grown so much.” Jack stood now.

“Mom, why are you doing this.” He demanded, his eyes weren’t that beautiful blue like Angies, it was darker now. Devoid of life. She walked forward, both the kids leaning back.

“Please, you have to trust me.”

“You’re on the side who killed dad.” Jack snapped, “Why the hell would we trust you after everything you’ve done.”

“Please at least listen!”

“Start talking!” Angela yelled, matching Jack’s demanding tone. Such siblings.

Ally sighed, she was shaking so much. “I-I really didn’t want to do this. I loved your dad very much, and I’m terribly sorry that what happened to him...happened.” Ally was really trying to search for a way to explain everything to her kids.

She took a deep breath, “I know I won’t be able to convince you to join Erudite. I can tell you both all about the Paradise Jason has gotten in everyone’s heads but I know your kids. You have the stubbornness of your father. No matter what I say, you will refuse to work with him.”

“Why are you?” Angela asked.

“Because I don’t have a choice.” Ally felt her voice break. “I’m being forced to do this, all of this.”  
“Why!” Jack growled.

“Because I know what’s out there!” Ally didn’t mean to let the words slip out, “It’s not paradise. Jason is so convinced it is though.”

Her children stared at her, their eyes blown wide and jaws slack. Ally couldn’t help but cover her mouth and shake her head. “Your father knew that too. We both knew. We’re not from here, Jason knows that. I’m being held, prisoner.”

“Mom…” Angela whispered.

“You’re lying,” Jack said so thickly Ally’s eyes snapped up at him.

“Excuse me?” She snapped.

Jack pushed off the bars and settled down on the benches, “You’re lying.” Ally stood there with wide eyes, shaking even more. Angela looked doubtful as well, she pushed a beautiful lock of blonde hair out of her face.

“Jack listen to me.” Ally whispered.

“I think you should leave,” Jack answered, letting his head fall back on the wall. Angela joined him, leaning against her brother.

***

“What do you mean Jason took them!?” Gabriel snarled at Dallion, she glared at him, her posture indicating she was annoyed with his voice.

“Reinhardt and Zarya along with the backup team came back wounded and beat to hell. Jack and Angela are gone.” Dallion looked behind him, angry slapping feet behind him.

“Bullshit!” Pharah yelled, “Your so-called backup came back looking like daisies!” Pharah woke up this morning, she was in a blind panic from everything. Luckily Ana got back and calmed her down before Pharah tore down the warehouse trying to find someone she recognized. Ever since she has been a grump. Snapping at anyone who stuttered or yelled at people who gave her bad news.

Gabriel wished they had Mercy here just so she would stop.

“They came back injured,” Dallion growled, she has been taking the brunt of Pharah’s anger, she seems to be taking a lot of their anger.

“We have to go get Jack and Mercy.” Gabriel turned on Pharah, grabbing her shoulders before she could launch herself at Dallion.

“Fine. After I beat the living hell-”

“Pharah. Stop, we need to focus.” Gabriel reasoned.

“Yeah, just let me pound her face in! It’s her fault they even got taken!” Pharah screamed, trying her damnedest to get out of his grip. Gabriel shoved her backward hard. She stumbled but kept on her heels.

“Let’s get Jack and Mercy back,” Gabriel said clearly, also very loudly. People turned their heads to stare at them, peeking over people to see what was going on.

Pharah clenched her fists, leaning closer to Gabriel. Their noses almost touched, “I refuse to work with her.”

“Fine. Then I will. You take orders from me and your mother, and only us.” Gabriel waited for her to get angry again, instead, she backed down. She rolled her shoulders and sent a terrible glare toward Dallion before turning and walking back to where ever she came from.

Gabriel turned back to Dallion, she looked impressed. With a wave of her hand, all the Factionless started back on whatever they were doing. Gabriel met one of the Dauntless kids eyes, most them didn’t budge.

“Get back to work.” He demanded, with a start, everyone got back to unloading the weapons.

“So how did the trip go,” Dallion asked, turning on her heel and walking back toward her little area. Gabriel gave in and followed.

“Great. No casualties and we’re able to get in and out with our supplies without notice. Ana and Winston, we’re able to get half of what Candor had, they were under heavy guard…”

“But?” Dallion heard the hesitation.

“The Shimada brother’s dad died. Jason killed him and strung him up around the neck to dangle from his own office.”

“Pity,” Dallion said with no remorse. Gabriel wrinkled his nose, what a distasteful woman, he was glad she left his sorry ass.

“Anyway, besides that, they only lost one kid, he tripped the alarm though. They know we have their weapons.”

“That’s fine.” Dallion shrugged. Gabriel should have let Pharah beat her up.

“Well, there’s my report. Me and Pharah are-”

“Not going to save Jack and Mercy.” Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks.

“Excuse me?” Dallion turned to look at him, looking bored. She sighed, leaning against the railing that leads up toward her room, her eyes burned into his skin.

“You look a lot like your father. Such a pity I had to leave him, but Gabriel I don’t care what happens to the Morrison kids. They were trouble and maybe it’s good to let Jason mess with them. Once he finds out Jack isn’t what they wanted, they’ll toss them aside.”

“What?”

Dallion sighed, shaking her head, “Gabriel. It’s Hana Song they want. Not Jack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the part with Ms. Morrison is a little confusing but just go with it! THanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be mad if I made this book shorter than the other one XD

“They want me?” Hana whispered after hearing what Gabriel was claiming. He looked very unconvinced, his brow was furrowed and his lips drawn taught. It’s been three days since Jack and Mercy were taken, Gabriel was going mad. Hana could see it, he was fidgety and angrier than usual. It was so out of his character yet, Hana understood. You lose someone you love, someone you can save, but everyone is holding you on a tight leash. Eventually, dogs go mean if you have them on a short leash for a long time.

Hana felt Sombras hand on hers, gently brushing over her knuckles.

“What are we gonna do Gabe?” Sombra whispered, her eyes full of intense focus.

“I don't care what Dallion says I'm going to get Jack and Angela back. God knows what's happening to them right now.” Gabriel was chewing on his lip, a habit Jack got into but eventually quit. Hana snickered at that.

“Okay, so keep me away from those losers and were good?” Hana asked Gabriel nodded, but he seemed to be already formulating a plan.

“I’ll help you and whoever escape,” Sombra sat a hand on his wrist, “Trust me when I say, Factionless are nosey fuckers.”

“Yeah I know, I’ve been dealing with them for far too long.” Gabriel sighed, patting her hand, “Thank you. Let’s get Jack and Mercy home and protect Hana. I’m leaving tomorrow, got it?” Sombra nodded, leaning back in her seat as the two watched Gabriel stand and walk away. Hana was silent, she watched Gabriel walk over to Pharah, who has been snappy with everyone, even her scary mom.

“Wow, love sure makes us do crazy things,” Hana whispered, leaning on Sombra.

“Yeah, but what can we do, it’s helpless.” Sombra and Hana linked hands, the silence following only making the swirling thoughts in Hana’s head hurt. She was told straight to her face she was worthless, maybe Dallion wasn’t really on their side. Maybe she wanted to leave just as bad as Jason did.

***

Jack had been in the cell for three days now, three days when finally something happened. But nothing good. It first happened when he was asleep, Angela keeping watch. She shook him awake, her blue eyes wide with fear, “Jack they did exactly what you said.”

He groaned, “Who?”

“Gabriel and Pharah, they're here!” Jack sat up way to fast, black dots dancing in his eyes. But he pushed forward, walking toward the entrance of their cell. There were alarms going off loudly, no guards in sight. Jack saw a body lying nearby, Jack reached as far as he could, grasping the guards boot and pulling. He dragged the body closer, digging around till he found a key.

But it didn’t work. Jack grunted as he pocketed it for later. “What are they doing,” Jack growled, annoyed.

Angela knelt next to him, “Do you think they’re okay?”

“No, probably getting their asses kicked,” Jack grumbled.

“But...This is Pharah and Gabriel were talking about.” Angela laughed.

“Good point. They’re _about_ to get their asses kicked.” Angela rolled her eyes at his snarky comment. She pulled something from her air, then a really small pair of tweezers. She jammed them in the lock, fiddling with it before a loud beep echoed across the empty room and the cell door slowly opened.

“Hell yeah.” The two whispered.

After their wonderful sister-brother bonding moment the two grabbed the gun on the dead guard, stealthy creeping down the hallways. Besides the alarms ringing, the place seemed empty, Angela was leading the way, even though Jack was convinced she had no idea where they were. Jack was about to turn a corner when voices were heard, Angela stopping dead in her tracks.

“I can’t believe they took out so many so fast..”

“It’s Dauntless were talking about of course they took so many of us out dumbass.” The second person growled.

“Yeah, but we have Dauntless soldiers.”

“Let me correct myself,” The other snapped, “Two Dauntless soldiers who are considered the best of the best. Now move and shut up.” The two didn’t get very far, Jack tossed the gun at Angela, gesturing for her to hit one of them hard in the hard.

The tallest one came around right as Jack jumped out, grabbing him by the neck and with a swift movement, the guy stopped breathing. Angela got the other one by surprise with a hard smack to the temple. Angela turned her eyes widening, “Did you kill him.?”

Jack looted the machine gun the guy had, “Yeah.”

“Why? We didn’t need to!”

“Angela, this is war,” Jack took the other gun from the other guy, “People are going to die.”

“I don’t care! We should at least spare a few!” Jack ignored her comment, looking up as he heard more approaching voices, they sounded oddly familiar.

“Let’s move, we gotta get out of here.”

“Jack, do you not care?” Angela asked, her voice full of hurt. Jack sighed, goddammit she’s doing it again. She’ll get all teary-eyed because Jack wouldn’t answer any of her questions and it always made him weak.

“I do, but these guys would have killed us first. Better them than us.” Angela seemed satisfied with that and the two moved on. They got down a couple more hallways before those voices that caught his ear started to urge him to go faster, it had to be them.

Jack slowed down his back pressed against the hardness of the wall. Angela seemed to have caught on who she was hearing, Jack leaned around the corner, just to make sure.

Jack came out of cover, “Gabriel.” Gabriel’s head snapped up, the two were holding a man hostage, they seemed to be trying to get something off of him. Gabriel had a handgun to his head, and with a pull of the trigger, the guy dropped dead.

“Jackie how the hell did you two get out!?” Gabriel practically ran forward, scooping him up in his arms. Jack hugged him back, shoving his face into Gabriel’s chest. He missed him so much, the two rocked in each other’s embrace, Angela and Pharah must have reunited as well, small squeals of laughter and tears behind them.

Jack didn’t expect Gabriel to kiss him, so passionately and deep. God Jack missed this, he missed him. Gabriel’s hands cupped both sides of his face, making sure he wasn’t going to pull away anytime soon.

Finally, though they did, it wasn’t because of the need for oxygen too. The PSA system blared, “Find them now!” Shrilled Jason’s voice over the speakers. Gabriel cursed, turning toward the girls.

“We have to go now.” Gabriel linked Jack’s hand in his, pulling him along. Pharah and Angela fell behind, Jack and Gabriel taking up their guns. Pharah was holding her trademark weapon of explosion and Gabriel with his shotguns.

Jack missed his rifle.

The four moved across the building quickly, they cleared huge amounts of rooms bodies strewn everywhere. Pharah pressed a couple of buttons on a door they arrived at, Angela and her passing through, Jack didn’t get so lucky.

“HEY STOP!” Someone shouted at them, Gabriel cursed.

“Pharah go! Get out of here!” And with that Gabriel slammed the door shut. Jack stared at him wide-eyed, the two about to get captured by the advancing men. Gabriel turned toward him, “I have no idea how to get that door open.”

“Well shit.” Jack laughed, “Guess we better solve that real quick.” Gabriel held up his guns, aiming them as the men approach. Jack held up his machine gun and shot the panel off, the door opening with a soft huff.

“Problem solved,” Jack winked. Gabriel snickered before firing at the men. His shotgun bullets drove through a lot of them, taking most of them down quickly. Jack and Gabriel slipped inside the corridor, only to be met with a huge group of firearms.

“Set your weapons down.” The two slowly lowered them to the ground.

***

Jack wouldn’t have minded the cell thing again if they hadn’t put Gabriel clear across the other room. Jack sat next to the door like Gabriel, the two sitting silence. Mostly cause of the guards. Jack sighed, he really hopped Angela and Pharah got back.

***

Hana squeezed Angela as tight as she could, Dallion was yelling at Pharah while Ana was trying to defend her daughter.

“You’re telling me our leader, our only hope, my son is in the hands of the enemy!?” Dallion screamed, she had her fist in Pharah’s tee shirt, their noses almost touching. Pharah looked ready to pound her face in.

“Let go of me you witch, you have no right to touch me.”

“You two went against my orders!” Dallion yelled.

“Do you think we care!?” Pharah shoved her off, “How dare you even think that we won’t go back for the ones we love? No man left behind, ever hear of that moto!?” Pharah backed up a bit, Dallion stammered a bit.

“You went against my orders.” She snarled.

“Your orders were vetoed over the command of Gabriel.” Ana snapped, her eye narrowed on Dallion. “You control Factionless, he controls Dauntless. Don’t forget that.”

“We’re a team, he can’t do that?!” Dallion snarled.

“Well he did, and you can kick his ass when he gets back. For now, Gabriel is now stuck with Jack and I like those odds much better.” Ana stepped forward, setting a hand on her daughter, “Now go get Angela something to eat, go on.” Pharah turned, taking Angela away from Hana’s hug.

Hana turned around, the two were glaring at each other, “There will be consequences.”

“Like hell, there will be. We’re not a bunch of animals for you to feed on Dallion, deal with it. Gabriel had his reasons to go against your selfish orders.” Ana walked away then, leaving Dallion even more pissed. Hana turned away from the conversation, no longer interested. Sombra had disappeared when Gabriel and Pharah left, she hadn’t seen Som since.

“Hey Ana,” Hana ran toward the healer, “Have you seen Sombra?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Didn’t she go with them?” Hana’s heart sunk. She hoped not, cause then that meant she got captured, wouldn’t it? Or Sombra was probably using her fancy new tec she was bragging about a while ago.

Hana sat down in their little spot, rubbing her hands together anxiously.

***

“Winston.”

“Yes, Athena?” Winston grumbled tiredly.

“Jason is firing up some of the old equipment, the ones we deemed to torturous.” Winston sat up straighter.

“The what now?” Athena pulled up video camera footage. Jason and his goons got into the blocked off part of his lab, where all the bad equipment went. “What, oh no did we really forget it.”

“I’m afraid we did Winston, they have all the parts to open the key.” Athena said agitatedly, “Shall I tell everyone else?”

“No, let’s keep this between us. Mei or Angela would kill us if they knew we forgot.”

***

McCree to say the least was very down about the disappearance of Gabriel. Hanzo had never seen the man pout before, but he was now and Hanzo didn’t like it. He missed to happy, go easy, charming side of Jesse.

Not this.

Jesse sat on their bed, his face buried in his dirty red blanket thing and his spurs torn off his boots and laying in the middle of the floor. “Jesse…” Hanzo said quietly.

Jesse ignored him, he just shifted a little hiding himself further.

“Jesse please, I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Well too bad pumpkin I’m not in the best o’ moods.” Jesse grumped, Hanzo sighing.

“Jesse please…” Jesse ignored him though, sulking away. Hanzo sighed, setting down his bow and polish and walking over toward Jesse, with all the regret in the world in his head Hanzo laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging him tightly.

There was a second of pause before Jesse rolled over and his big frame pulled Hanzo into an even tighter hug, burying his face into Hanzo’s chest, “I’m sorry, I don’ mean to be such a baby.”

“It’s okay Jesse,” Hanzo hushed, “Everything's gonna be okay.”

“I don’ know Han, it’s not seeming that way,” Jesse muttered against his chest, his hands gripped his shirt like a lifeline. Hanzo was at a loss for words, he could only sigh and let Jesse hug him. It was about supporting each other or however Genji put it.

Jesse sniffed, “Thanks, honey.”

“All these nickname are starting to become uncomfortable stop.”

***

Jack grunted when someone grabbed his shoulder roughly, dragging him to his feet, “C’mon Blondie, today’s the day you die.” Jack was awake now.

“What do you mean by that?!” Jack fought back as they started strapping him down to a table, Gabriel was awake to now.

“Hey! Where are you taking him!” Gabriel yelled, only to get a gun shoved into his face. Jack didn’t like this at all, what the hell was going on. What were they going to do? Jason was a creepy jerk, probably had some really terrible idea in mind. Jack was finally strapped down and the guard pulled out a scary looking needle.

“This Jack Morrison,” The person said creepily, “Is how we all go to Paradise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late late late update! I just had some stuff happen and I've been having trouble writing. Hope you guys enjoy and can still wait a little while longer for the next update! 
> 
> Come yell at me at: https://reapspeeps.tumblr.com/


End file.
